In the Hands of Fate
by Raptor Pilot
Summary: A new rider appears at Dragon Training. He's outspoken, brash, and a loner. The way the dragons act around him make the riders realize, that even by his own definition, he's a far cry from normal. What secret is he hiding?
1. Enter Maverick

It's been years since the Dragon War ended. Hiccup and the rest of the gangs now protected Berkeley with their dragons, but they also had a school teaching young and upcoming riders on what to do and what not to do with a dragon. It became so popular, that sometimes Gobber and Stoick had to take some shifts, despite them having almost no immediate training with their own dragons. Devastating Winter had ended about a week ago, so it was time for a new class. Some 30 students enrolled. Aged from 6-14. Some members could be 16, 17, or even 18.

Hiccup was going over the list for roll call.

Hiccup: Hunter?

Hunter: Here.

Hiccup had everyone accounted for, except one guy who was named 'Maverick.'

Hiccup: Ok class. Welcome to Dragon Training School. I believe you're all familiar with me already.

The class nodded.

Hiccup: Good. That brings us closer to the fun part. Now I'll go around the room, and I want everyone to name their favorite type of dragon. Night Furies don't count as there is only Toothless.

After going through all but one, the doors burst open.

?: Sorry I'm late. I was cleaning my custom crossbow.

The person entering was 16 years old. He was about 6'1, almost 6'2. He was only about 180 pounds. Rather light for someone his age. So he was a bit on the thin side. He had in his hands a crossbow. It had something attached to it that looked like a rectangular box. It also had 2 cylinders beneath the end of it.

Hiccup: Well we have our first latecomer. Maverick I presume?

Maverick: Pleasure's all yours. *Earning a chuckle from everyone except Hiccup* And don't blame me. Do you know how complex this bow is?

Hiccup: How complex?

Maverick moved to the front of the room, and stood next to Hiccup.

Maverick: *Fires the bow into a nearby hay bale.* Ordinarily you'd be out of ammo now. Not with this one. *He pulled the trigger seven more times. Each time a new arrow flew out.* A repeating crossbow. Made it myself. I'm a tinkerer. I learn how to make things after breaking them so many times. Rather easy to reload. Just take the current box out, put a new one in, then pull this bolt handle back. It also has a spring powered stone launcher. *He flipped a switch and fired at the hay bale. A rock went clean through it* The tube is made of metal, and there's a bit of gunpowder behind the rock. Once it sparks, the rock goes flying out. Finally, a flamethrower. (There was a flamethrower in Riders of Berk) *He points at the hay bale again and it is incinerated by a liquid fire* Kerosene. The fuel used in the Monstrous Nightmare's fire. A small spark ignites it at the end of the barrel, while the pressure on the trigger forces it out.

Hiccup: Well it looks like we have another inventor besides me. Show up on time and I might just have to make friends with you.

Maverick: *In an emotionless tone* I don't have any friends, and I don't want any.

Everyone in the class watches in stunned amazement as Maverick grabs his chair, pulls it the the back of the room, and sits down.

Hiccup's mind: Something's off about this guy. Even with the apparent brainpower. He seems to enjoy being alone. Why? He's smart, he seems to be rather humorous, and he has looks to back it up. Conventional thinking would make this guy a celebrity. Who is he?

Hiccup: Well I must admit. That bow of yours is quite a tool. Goes against all conventional designs.

Maverick: That's why I named myself Maverick. I make my own rules.

1 week later…

Hiccup addresses the class. Maverick actually showed up on time, despite his less than 50% on time rate.

Hiccup: Ok class. Now the fun begins. I'm going to introduce you to every dragon species we have. First, Astrid.

From the side of a cage, Astrid opened it, a Deadly Nadder stepped out.

Astrid took over at this point.

Astrid: The Deadly Nadder. Fast, powerful, and one of the most beautiful dragons around. It's Magnesium fire is the hottest of any dragon. Strengths: Magnesium fire that can melt solid rock, poisonous tail spines, and it walks on 2 legs, making it more maneuverable on the ground than most. Main weakness: blind spot is right in front of its nose.

The Nadder turned its head to the side and scanned the group. Its eye stopped in Maverick. It walked up to him, the crowd parting as it did, and sniffed him. It hissed and cautiously walked backwards. It retreated into the cage where Astrid shut out of fear it would attack Maverick.

Hiccup: *whispering* Just what was that all about? *To the crowd* Well anyway, next is…

Fishlegs opened the next cage. A Gronkle lazily got up and walked out.

Fishlegs: The Gronkle. Tough, strong, and loyal. The Gronkle is known for its thick hide and bludgeon like tail. Strengths include: an immunity to Dragon Root due to its rock diet, a tick hide, a bludgeon tail, and an ability to instantly refill its shots by eating rocks. Main weaknesses are: Lazy behavior, and slow flying speed due to its small wings.

The Gronkle spotted Maverick and perked right up. It also hissed and backed up.

The next dragon was the Hideous Zippleback.

Hiccup: I think I'll explain this one, Ruff and Tuff aren't known for their speeches.

Ruffnut: Hey, we can do this just as good as you.

Hiccup: *A sly smile on his face* Be my guests.

Tuffnut: Ok, the Hideous Zippleback is known for its 2 heads. Which sometimes means that

Ruffnut: 2 riders are required.

Tuffnut glares at Ruffnut.

Tuffnut: Hey, I was gonna say that.

Ruff: Yet you didn't.

Tuff punches rough and they get into a scrap.

Hiccup: I think I've made my point. Anyway. The Hideous Zippleback has 2 heads, one that releases a gas cloud, the other ignites it. Strengths: gas cloud can be as big or as small as the rider/s need, the gas clouds alone can disorient an opponent, and it can watch its own back. Main weaknesses: like Ruff and Tuff, the heads can argue and fight, the left head can't spark the cloud if its head is wet, and the heads can become entangled, causing the flight speed to slow or stop.

The heads were too busy arguing to notice Maverick.

Snotlout: I'll take it from here. *He releases a Monstrous Nightmare* The Monstrous Nightmare. Fast, deadly, and powerful. Known for its Fire Jacket or, the ability to set itself on fire, the Nightmare is one of the most aggressive and powerful of the dragons. Strengths: Liquid fire burns longer than most other dragons, the Fire Jacket can intimidate nots foes into backing out, a Wing Blast that can blow a tree clean into the air, and despite common thinking, is a rather skillful swimmer. Main weaknesses: stubborn, and Fire Jacket can burn the rider.

The Monstrous Nightmare looked at Maverick. It lit itself on fire and roared.

Snotlout grabbed its horns and pinned them to the ground. The Nightmare calmed down instantly.

Snotlout: They actually like this.

They showed many other dragons, including a Rumblehorn, Whispering Death, and Scauldron. All had similar reactions to Maverick.

Hiccup: Ok class, see you tomorrow. Except you Maverick. I need to speak with you.

After everyone else left, Hiccup confronted Maverick.

Hiccup: I want to know who or what you are right now. Nobody has ever made dragons react like that from simply being seen.

Maverick: Maybe they just know not to mess with me.

Hiccup: No offense, but you don't look all that powerful. You're built like me, scrawny.

Maverick: Ok, let me spar with Snotlout. I'll show you how strong I am.

Hiccup: Hey Snotlout, this student wants a piece of you.

Snotlout ran over.

Snotlout: Alright. Been a while since I've had a good fight. Standard rules. No hitting below the belt, not biting, spitting, or serious injuries. Let's go.

The combatants started to size each other up, Snotlout moved fast and got a right hook in on Maverick's face. Maverick didn't even flinch from it. Snot lout got in a few more fast hits but Maverick was cool as a cucumber. Finally, Maverick unloaded a right haymaker on Snotlout's cheek. The impact sent Snotlout to the ground, out light a light.

The rest of the group who had gathered stood there with their mouths open. Snotlout was beaten with a single punch.

Maverick: Anyone else need a demonstration?

They all stepped back.

Maverick: That's what I thought. Did I make my point Hiccup?

Hiccup: I can see why dragons wouldn't want to mess with you. I believe you. You may go.

Maverick walked off.

Snotlout began to stir.

Hiccup: You ok Snotlout?

Snotlout: Shmakie.

Tuff: He said I'm perfectly fine. Odd, he's in Post-Lightning speech. That blow must've really thrown him for a loop.

Snotlout: Shya ka hu?

Tuff: Oh Maverick knocked you out.

Snotlout: JHAW!?

Tuff: Yeah. He clobbered you.

Snotlout jumped on Tuff and started beating him.

Snotlout: HYES LISHE SNIRO!

Tuff managed to get Snotlout off for a second.

Tuff: Oh you do NOT want to know what he just said.


	2. Enter Vitani

After many tough weeks of flying, shooting, and gliding, the time had come. The final test to determine which dragon was given to who. They simply had to write about their personalities, then Hiccup would give them the dragon with the nearest personality traits.

For Maverick, it had been a trying time. He barely passed. He knew a lot about dragons, but the dragons hated to be near him, so for flying, shooting, and gliding, his marks were low. Only his written test scores saved him.

Maverick began to write about himself.

"I am an unusual individual by every means of of the word 'normal.' About me: I am as sarcastic as I am crude, either earning laughs or glares, sometimes both. I have no interest in love. I believe that other people are just trouble, so I don't want friends either. At times I can be self destructive. I take risks that other people wouldn't. I always say, I'm gonna die anyway, so what does the timing matter? When I punch someone, that is me saying hello, so I need a dragon who can take a hit, then give it right back.

Battle strategy: I believe in making either a single brutal blow, or deliver fast hit to weak spots. I'm smart, so I can also make a battle strategy. I need a dragon will intelligence comparable to mine.

Other notes: I'm prone to violent fits of rage where my whole body gets hot, and all I can think about is hurting someone, they pass quickly, but they can be dangerous.'

The next day…

Hiccup gave the students the dragons closest to their behavior in order by grade. Higher grades meant you got your dragon first. Maverick was last in that line.

Maverick: Saving the best for last huh?

Hiccup: Maverick. My unusually challenged pupil. I'm afraid there are no dragons for you.

Hiccup suddenly found himself being lifted by his shirt.

Maverick: You're lying. I can see it on you. Nobody, and I mean, nobody, lies to me without my knowing. I'm the king of lies. So where is my dragon? *Drops Hiccup to the ground*

Hiccup: *Sighs* Alright. But, you should probably be ready. This dragon is… off.

Maverick: Good. It has a screw lose like its master.

Hiccup: She hasn't responded to any of our training methods. She has a tendency to go… rouge is the best word I can think of. She's more dangerous than any dragon I've seen.

Maverick: I'm not scared. SHOW ME THE DRAGON!

Hiccup takes him to the very pit of the arena, it becomes too dark to go without a torch.

Hiccup: Hang on let me get a torch lit.

Maverick: Don't bother, I can see just fine.

Hiccup: I still need it though.

They walk down a long hallway until they reach a steel door. Hiccup unlocks it and slowly opens the door. Inside, is a black Monstrous Nightmare. She's had every appendage of her body chained, and her jaw is strapped shut.

Hiccup: This is her. The black Nightmare.

Maverick: Key, now.

Hiccup hands Maverick the key and he begins to unlock each chain. Finally he takes the strap off of her jaw. The dragon jumps on him.

Hiccup: HANG ON MAVERICK!

Maverick: Don't bother.

Maverick punches the Nightmare in the jaw with his right haymaker, and she stumbles back. Maverick puts the Nightmare's neck in a stranglehold with his arms. He looks her in the eyes.

Maverick: I'm in charge here. Got it?

The dragon seems to calm down.

Maverick releases her and she gently bows.

Hiccup: This dragon is BOWING to you?! Wh-What are you?

Maverick: That's a secret. Hmhmhm. Got to admit though, she's tough. Most dragons would be out cold by now. Now what to name you? It needs to be powerful. Hmm. Maybe Vitani? You like it?

The dragon shot a stream of fire in response. Her tail started to wag slowly.

Maverick: I'll take that as a yes. Vitani it is.

Hiccup: *After recovering from the initial shock* Well, despite the unusual tactic, you and her are now bonded for life. The bond is as powerful as marriage. She will protect you with her life, and you need to be ready to do the same. Are you willing, to give up your life for this dragon?

Maverick: She's a fighter. I like her. Yeah, I'd die for her, but nobody else. LIGHT IT UP!

Vitani coated herself in flame and roared.

Hiccup's thoughts: What are the consequences of what I've just done?


	3. Blood 'Brothers'

**Sorry it's short, but I needed to show how the first few days went with Vitani.**

Although he had passed, Vitani proved to be quite stubborn. When Maverick heard about Hiccup's class for controlling your dragon, so it doesn't act like Hookfang, (As funny as it is) he jumped on it.

This class was a one-on-one. Hiccup would come to your home and watch you for a day.

Maverick and Vitani had many infractions.

Maverick: Ok girl you ready for some flying.

Vitani just laid down and closed her eyes.

Maverick: Hey, I'm in charge remember.

Vitani lifts her head and bites down on Maverick's hand.

Maverick: LET GO!

Maverick started punching Vitani on her snout. He then grabbed her horns and yanked them as hard as he could. Vitani let go and set herself on fire. She roared at him, picked him up, and threw him on her back.

Maverick leapt of and started screaming.

Maverick: ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME?!

Vitani roared again. Despite the rules that Hiccup would not interfere, he did.

Hiccup: ENOUGH! Odin's beard. I've never seen a dragon and a rider so out of sync. Not even Snotlout, and that's really saying something.

Maverick: Well what do I do genius?

Hiccup: Well, I said that this bind is as important as marriage. Maybe you need to show her how important it is to you.

Maverick: THATS IT!

Maverick pulled one of his 3 knives out. He then proceeded to puncture his palm enough to draw blood. He then looked to Vitani.

Maverick: This'll only hurt a little bit.

He drew the blade across Vitani's snout. Vitani recoiled but held fast.

Hiccup: WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! SHES BLEEDING!

Maverick: That's the idea. Blood Brothers. *He places his bleeding hand on Vitani's cut.* By sharing blood, we show that this bond is more important than that blood. And since blood is life, that bond is more important than life itself.

Vitani seemed to calm down. Once again she gently bowed. This time, Maverick returned the gesture.

Hiccup: A bit harsh, but it looks like it worked. Nice work. I don't think you'll have problems any more.

Maverick: Whew. My hand just got a little cold. Maybe it's just because she's cold blooded. The. Again, I'm called cold blooded pretty often myself. *Starts laughing*

Vitani seems to snicker as well.


	4. Suspicious Begginings

It had been a week since Maverick and Vitani shared blood. It had also been a week since anyone had seen them. Nobody ever saw them leave their home. People were getting suspicious. Finally, 8 days since his disappearance, Maverick suddenly left his home as if nothing was wrong. He went to the old arena to do some practicing.

Hiccup was there working on adjusting Toothless's saddle.

Maverick: Mornin Hiccup.

Hiccup: Oh Maverick. Where have you been? No one's seen you in a week. And what's with the one glove?

Maverick: First- that's none of your business. Second- *Holds up his black gloved right hand* It looks cool.

Hiccup: Ok I'll give you that. So what are you doing here?

Maverick: Just leave me alone. I came in here to do some target practice. Now go away.

Hiccup: Are you ok? You're on edge. Were you sick or something?

Maverick: What part of 'GO AWAY' didn't you understand.

Not wanting to anger him further, or get into a fight, Hiccup led Toothless out of the arena as soon as he finished. He took a quick look back to find Maverick fiddling with his glove.

Hiccup: What are you thinking bud? He's hiding something under that glove.

Toothless rolled his eyes.

Hiccup: Ok ok, I'll drop it for now, but I want to keep an eye on him. Let's go find Astrid. She's the perfect person for spying.

Toothless glared at Hiccup.

Hiccup: Alright alright. I'll find a good reason to spy on him besides a hunch. Happy now?

Toothless licked him.

Hiccup: Eugh. That never gets any less disgusting.

Toothless chuckled.

Back in the arena…

Maverick looked around and found some targets. He set up 12 targets, despite the fact the the Nightmare only has 6.

Maverick: Ok Vitani, you only have 6 shots. So we need to make the most of them. It occurred to me that if we limit the amount of fire you use at one time, it may cut down on how many shots you use for that fire. Now, take out the targets one at a time, but we don't need an inferno, we need just a small bit of fire. That Kerosene will stick to anything, so we don't need much to make a kill.

Vitani managed to extend her limit to 8 shots using the tactic.

Maverick: No you big dumb lizard, we needed 12 shots.

Vitani gave him a small shove.

Maverick: Why I oughta.

Maverick claimed her mouth shut, but the slammed him around using her neck. He let go and. Vitani pounced on him.

Maverick: I'll never quit. I'll fight to the end to defend my honor.

Vitani started to lick him.

Maverick: Ahahah. Sto-op it. Hehehe. Oooh that tickles. Ok ok ok I give. I give. You stupid reptile. *Gives Vitani a play punch* Oh no, my dragon has turned on me. Somebody help. *Laughs*

The two of them spent several hours play fighting and wrestling.

Hiccup: Well I see you and Vitani are getting along.

Maverick: She's awesome. Hey, look, I'm sorry about earlier. I'm not a bad person, but I could use some work on my people skill, and if you REALLY need to know what I was doing for the week, I was devising training exercises. Like the one you see here. I tried to increase her shot limit by limiting the fire per attack.

Hiccup: Was that so bad?

Maverick: You're pushing your luck little boy.

Hiccup: Ok then. See you later. Sorry to bother you

Maverick: No bother. *In head* I need to act normally. Can't let anyone be suspicious. Especially not someone as analytical as Hiccup. But how long can I hide it? Someone will find out, and what then? Will they still accept me? No, c'mon fear is for prey. Don't be nervous.

Maverick went to bed that night berating himself for his fear.


	5. Getting Hot in Here

Hiccup had been discreetly keeping an eye on Maverick. For almost 10 days, he found nothing unusual except Maverick's tendency to scratch his gloved hand. Hiccup passed it off as a possible injury, maybe that's why he was wearing the glove. It was then that Hiccup quit his search. He had no evidence.

About a month later, it was the middle of Winter. The farthest point from Devastating Winter, and therefore the warmest time of the year.

Everyone wore shorter outfits, except for Maverick. He normally wore short sleeves for Winter, the cold never seemed to bother him. However, today he wore a long sleeve short and his regular fur pants. Hiccup couldn't understand why. He had never seem Maverick even shiver during the school time. Often he would even remove his boots, complaining how hot his feet were getting. So why now, was he wearing this shirt during the middle of Winter?

Hiccup deliberately bumped into Maverick. Tough he made it appear like an accident.

Hiccup: Oops. Sorry Maverick. Didn't see you there.

Maverick: What did I tell you about lying to me?

Hiccup: Fine, you caught me.

Maverick: So what do you want?

Hiccup: Why are you wearing that long sleeve shirt today? It's 40 degrees, you wore shorts when it was 20.

Maverick: That's none of your business.

Hiccup: Maverick, I'm making it my business this time. I'm not moving until you tell me what's going on.

Maverick: If you want me to talk, *Gets into a ready stance* you'll have to beat it out of me.

Hiccup reluctantly gets into a battle position.

Maverick: You really wanna do this?

Hiccup: No, but I need to.

Maverick: Alright then. On your go.

Hiccup lunges at Maverick, but Maverick was more than ready.

In an instant, he grabbed Hiccup's right arm, put it behind his back, and pushed him to the ground.

Maverick: Very sloppy, but you got guts kid. Don't make me rip them outta ya.

Hiccup: Fine, I'll drop it for now, but you have admitted to something being wrong by saying if you want me to talk.

Maverick: Hm. Very perceptive. I like that. But you'll never get me to talk. None of you or your dragons can tackle me. I promise you that. I will tell you this though. In the future, I will only get stronger. So be careful. Next time, I won't go easy on you. Vitani, let's get the heck outta here.

Maverick let go of Hiccup, jumped on Vitani, and vanished.

Hiccup: Ok. That was embarrassing.

?: You got that right.

Hiccup: Astrid. What are you doing here?

Astrid: Watching you make a fool of yourself. Though I'll admit, I'm curious about Maverick. He's got a secret, and you and Toothless know more than anyone that when there's a secret, I'm gonna find out. I'll see if I can crack this egg. Meanwhile, you might wanna lift some weights. You can't rely on Toothless for everything, and you need to at least put up a fight. You need to stop being a fish bone, and become a shark bone. If you don't, I'll make you, and you won't like how I do it. Trust me.

Hiccup sighs heavily.

Hiccup: Alright. Alright. I'll work out a bit. Meanwhile, how are you gonna get Maverick to talk. You need to fight him to get him to talk.

Astrid: He's not the only one who's deceptively small, but very strong.

Astrid then grabbed her axe and threw it INTO a rock.

Hiccup: I don't even wanna know how you did that.


	6. Maverick's Reveal

It had been 2 months since the incident with Maverick. Since then, he has not changed his wardrobe, but he literally never changed it. He never changed clothes. Finally, Astrid and Hiccup, who had been training and exercising since, felt like they could challenge him.

Maverick and Vitani landed outside their home, Hiccup and Astrid were waiting.

Maverick: Hmm. Judging by your defiant postures and minor increase in strength, I assume you want to fight again. Fine, but Astrid's first.

Hiccup: *Whispering* You sure you can beat him?

Astrid: No, but it's not about winning. I've got a knife and I plan to tear that shirt off and see what's going on with him.

Maverick and Astrid began to circle each other. Astrid did a mock lunge, which Maverick didn't fall for. Then she reached and grabbed his sleeves. She tried to get him on the ground so she could remove the shirt without injury. Maverick reacted with cool efficiency. He stomped on Astrid's foot and kicked her shin. She let go to avoid further brutal blows.

Astrid's thoughts: He's better than I thought. I need to finish this and fast. Screw it. I'll deal with the reprimand later.

In the blink of an eye, Astrid drew the knife, and threw it. It impacted the right arm, and bounced right off.

Astrid and Hiccup froze. The blade bounced of his skin as if it were steel.

Maverick stood still for a moment, then rage could be seen in his eyes. He grabbed Hiccup before he came to his senses, he put Hiccup in the same pin as he did before.

Maverick: I trusted you, and you try and expose me!

Astrid: Just… what are you?

Maverick: IRRELEVANT! Now, I know you and him are into each other.

Astrid: Not true.

Maverick: How many times do I need to say it?! You can't lie to me! Now if you care about him, get on your knees and raise your hands above your head. *Astrid complies* Good. Now Hiccup. Say, 'I swear to Odin, Thor, and every other god, that it will never bother Maverick again or I shall go to Hel's doorstep when I die.

Hiccup: I just wanna help you Maverick: Whatever is going on, I, no we, can help.

Macerick: Say it.

Hiccup: No.

Maverick: Say it or I break this arm.

Hiccup: Astrid, what do you think?

Astrid inspects Maverick closely.

Astrid: *Whispers in Hiccup's ear* I think he's bluffing. Don't say it.

Hiccup: Don't say it?

Astrid: No.

Hiccup: Ok. Break it Maverick.

Maverick: Are you sure?

Hiccup: Do it.

Maverick pauses. It seems like he may not go through with it, when he suddenly drops his elbow on top of Hiccup's. Hiccup's elbow is bent down, and his arm is bent up.

Hiccup: AHHHH HE REALLY DID IT!?

Maverick: You're persistent. I'll give you that. Stupid, but persistent. I'll let you see what's happening.

Maverick slowly unbuttons his shirt. When he does, he unfasten his glove. He sheds both, and the true plight of the situation is revealed.


	7. Maverick's Phlight

As Maverick's glove and shirt fell, it was understandable why he kept it a secret. His hand, his arm, and chest had turned pitch black.

Hiccup: *Pain lost from shock* My gods. What happened to you?

Maverick: Never share blood with a dragon. That's something I found out too late.

Astrid: You mean, a few drops of dragon blood, did all this?

Maverick: I wasn't sure at first. And it's too hard to explain, so I'll show you. *Maverick draws his knife*

Maverick pierces his left hand, as his right is now too tough for the knife, and puts 3 drops on his black glove. He then gently slashes a small cut on Vitani. He takes one drop of very dark red blood, and mixes it with his own on the glove. At first nothing happens, but slowly, the human blood begins to turn into the almost black dragon blood.

Maverick: As you can see, the human blood turns into dragon blood. I didn't understand why at first, so I started thinking, locking myself in for that first week. Suddenly, it hit me. Humans need tools to fight with, dragons don't. Dragons are a superior species when it comes down to hand-to-claw. So, my theory, is that their blood is superior to ours. So, the dragon blood slowly changes the inferior human blood, into superior dragon blood. Now as I've also found, dragon blood is very hot. So perhaps my body produced scales in place of skin, allowing my body to handle the heat. I predict the same thing is/will happen to my insides. The reason I didn't seek help, was that I've always been different. So I figured, this won't be anything new, but I acted rashly. I can admit that now. I've always prided myself with my cool headed attitude in the face of adversity. That's my weakness. Humans, and in a more extreme case me, accept the reality given to them and try to rationalize it the best they can. Say if someone was growing red scales, it must be a rash. If someone starts coughing smoke, must just be dust in my throat. So now, when/if I become a full dragon, it is entirely possible I won't even remember being human.

Hiccup: *Clutching his broken arm* What about Vitani? If you hadn't shown up, we would have had to put her down. What are we gonna do if you become all dragon?

Maverick: *Putting his clawed right hand on Vitani's snout.* That's your choice. When I become a dragon, I won't be her rider anymore. I imagine you need to go home and think over what's happened here tonight. Hiccup, you also. Need to get that arm treated. Farewell my friends. I have a feeling this may be our last encounter.

Astrid: What do you mean?

Maverick: *Gets on Vitani* I'm leaving Berk. I made a mistake coming here. And I don't mean turning into a dragon. I have my own destiny to follow, and even though it means I am to be alone forever, it's my destiny. A lone wolf can't live with a pack. Farewell.

Vitani lifts off and disappears.

Astrid: If you just heard a pop that was my heart breaking.


	8. Farewell my Companions

After Hiccup had his arm fixed the 'Viking Way', which was just forcefully realigning the bones and tying rope around them to hold them in place, he went back to the arena. Everyone was there.

Snotlout: Man. Hiccup, you need to toughen up. I could hear you screaming from here.

Hiccup: I don't like the 'Viking Way' of fixing bones. So anyway. What do we do about Maverick? It's clear he wants to be left alone, but he needs help.

Astid: I say we go after him. When I looked in his eyes, though it was concealed well, I saw a level of depression I'd never seen before. It's like he acts tough, but is secretly yearning for a hug.

Tuff: I say we do what he did. Being a dragon would be awesome.

Ruff draws a knife.

Astrid, Hiccup, and Snotlout: NO!

Tuff: Ok fine, ruin all the fun.

Snotlout: I want to drag him back here. I want a rematch. And who knows, I might learn a thing or 2.

Hiccup: Learning? Ok who are you and what have you done with Snotlout?

Snotlout: Hey, I know the difference between lucky and good, and that guy is good.

Hiccup: I can't just let this happen. Plus we need him. Riding dragons make the possibly of getting dragon blood in our bodies much greater. We need to find a cure. So the majority rules. Three 'yeses' and even if the twins say no the yeses have the majority. Ok, so here's how we'll spread out. *Lays down a map of the archipelago*

With Maverick…

Maverick and Vitani were resting on a very small island. Maverick had a guitar, *Which is just wood and string so it could've been made back then* and was looking in the direction of Berk.

Maverick: 'Twas Gobber the weasel, that gave us the wire, they were closing our workshop down. Oh we didn't believe him, and we called him a liar, the redundancy letters came round. As we red them in silence I choked back a tear. It was hard to believe after 20 odd yeeeeears.

Farewell my companions, my friends, and my workmates farewell. To the paydays, the pints, and the crack. *Like cracking jokes* We gave them our best years now they've paid us back. By making us yesterday's men, sure as hell, by making us yesterday's men.

So we said our goodbyes, by the workshop gates, one cold Friday evening last year. And I saw it all there, in the eyes of ma mates. The anger, the sadness, the fear. Like our fathers before us, we worked there with pride. Now we fought back the BITTERness burning insiiiide.

Farewell my companions, my friends, and my workmates, farewell. To the paydays, the pints, and the crack. Oh we gave them our best years now they've paid us back. By making us yesterday's men sure as hell. By making us yesterday's men.

*I skipped a verse here*

The place it was silent, the workbench was bare, and there's dust on the workshop floor. They've boarded the windows, and have chained up the gates, and have padlocked the workshop doors. Now I'm on the scrap-heap and I'm 39. Just one of the hundreds shot down in my priiiiime.

FAREwell my companions, my friends, and my workmates farewell. To the paydays, the pints, and the crack. Oh we gave them our best years now they've paid us back. By making us yesterday's men sure as hell. By making us yesterday's men.

FAREwell my companions, my friends, and my workmates farewell. The the pay days, the pints, and the crack. Oh we gave them our best years now they've paid us back. By making us yesterday's men sure as hell. By making us yesterday's meeeeeen.

*No longer singing* Too bad it never was like that, but it never could be. *A tear starts to form in his eye*


	9. The Wind Beneath my Wings

Hiccup and Toothless combed the skies and seas for well over an hour. Finally, they spotted a black shape on a small green island. It was Vitani.

Hiccup: Toothless. Down there.

As they land, they see Maverick facing the sea, in the direction of Berk. He's singing.

Maverick: Too bad it never was like that, but it never could be.

Hiccup: Maverick?

Maverick spun around, grabbed Hiccup's collar, and nearly punched him.

Maverick: Hiccup. You gotta be more careful, I almost broke your neck. Wait. Why did you follow me?

Hiccup: We want you back at Berk. It just isn't the same with all your ill timed jokes and unhealthily high self esteem.

Maverick: This is my destiny Hiccup. I alone must face it.

Hiccup: Alright that's it.

Maverick: What?

Hiccup: My dad used to say, when 2 people get drunk, they either wake up, as bitter enemies, inseparable friends, or not at all. *Hiccup grabs several bottles of Mead from Toothless' bag. He hands one to Maverick*

Maverick: Aren't we a bit young for this?

Hiccup: Yeah, but it's the only thing I can think of. And please don't tell dad I stole 6 bottles of Mead. Bottoms up.

6 bottles later…

Vitani and Toothless have very confused expressions on their faces. Like ones that say, 'What the hell is going on?'

Hiccup: Sho you ready to twalk about this twansfurmasion?

Maverick: I shink so. What really twoblese is that I can't just beat it up with my fishts. The other thwing is that I don't sweem to mind it. I wealise that my life as a hwuaman washn't all that good, but am I really sho willing to weave it behind? *Hic*

Hiccup: Ya know, I had a dweam last night. You were a fwull dragon, and offered all of us the chance to becwome dragons too, and we all accwepted. *Hic*

After 'normal' talking, Maverick shows how he really feels. He breaks down, and cries. An hour later, they black out.

…

…

…

AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!

Hiccup was jolted awake.

Hiccup: Aw my head. Note to self, never do THAT again.

Maverick: AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!

Hiccup: Maverick! *Slightly staggering, he runs over and slides to a stop next to Maverick.* You ok? Where's it hurt?

Maverick: My back. It's killin me!

Hiccup turned Maverick on his stomach, drew a knife, and cut the shirt away. He saw some ropes tied around his chest and spine. The ropes were flexing up and down at random.

Hiccup: There's something under these ropes. Hang on I'll get them off.

Hiccup starts to cut the ropes away with his knife. He has to use his knife like a saw.

Maverick: Wait, NO DONT DO THAT!

Hiccup: Just sit still and let me *Snap* There we go. Just one more.

Maverick: You don't understand. LEAVE THAT ROPE ALONE!

Hiccup: I'm just trying to *Snap. Whooom* Wha?

Maverick: What have you done?

On Maverick's back, 2 large black Monstrous Nightmare wings unfurled.

Hiccup: You, have wings?

Hiccup could only state the obvious.

Maverick: I was trying to resist this change. Thanks to you I'm now further gone than ever. I should kill you for this. *Brings his clawed right hand up to Hiccup's neck* Convince me otherwise.

Hiccup: B-but. *Shakes his head roughly* As far as I see I did you a favor. If I hadn't taken those ropes off, you probably would've done permanent damage to you wings and your back.

Maverick: You may have a point there, but why are my wings on my back? Nightmares have their wings where our arms would be.

Hiccup: It's possible that it's only temporary. Eventually that will probably rectify itself.

Maverick: Hooray. *Insert Sarcasm Here*

Hiccup: Well, look at the bright side.

Maverick: Not really my strong suit. I'm a bottle half empty kind if guy.

Hiccup: Well, they're quite beautiful. And I think Vitani agrees.

Vitani has a loving look in here eyes.

Maverick: Hm. *Drops Hiccup* Alright Hiccup, I've got good news. I'm not gonna kill you today.

Hiccup: I don't think I like when you say that.

Maverick: It's better than when I don't say it.

They both start laughing.

After they stop, they look at each other before Hiccup breaks the silence.

Hiccup: *Extends his hand out. The uninjured one* Friends?

Maverick: Mm hmm rrrrm. Ok. *Shakes Hiccup's hand* I hate most people, but you I like.


	10. Back to Berk

After Hiccup and Maverick finally became friends, they decided to head back to Berk so they could work on a cure. The real question was, would Maverick want to take the cure? After Maverick tried something, they went home.

Maverick: Let's see if I can fly with these things.

Maverick had learned how to use them fairly quickly. It was basic muscle movement, so it wasn't that hard.

Maverick took off and attempted to fly. Buuuut…

Maverick was violently moving left and right.

Maverick: HOW DO I STEER THESE THINGS!? WAAAAAA!

BAM!

Maverick: OW!

Maverick crash landed and slid to a stop in front of Hiccup. His feet over his head.

Maverick: Yup, that hurt.

Hiccup: Wow. That looked like when Toothless was trying to fly with only half a tail. You probably need to wait for your tail. It works like a rudder for a ship.

Maverick: Great. The only GOOD thing about having wings, and I can't even do THAT.

After that little incident, they flew home.

They found that, now that Maverick could flap his wings with Vitani, she was almost as fast as Toothless. Twice the power with the same dragon and rider. Unfortunately, Maverick and Vitani weren't very good at high speed landings.

Maverick: Ok Vitani, now let's gently glide on in. *They were gonna land outside the forge* Ok that's too fast too fast TOO FASTTOOFAST!

Vitani's feet clipped the ground, and she went head over heels, er whatever dragons have. Maverick flew off and landed inside the forge, in the same position as when he tried to fly.

Gobber looked at Maverick with wide eyes.

Gobber: Maverick? Slap me in the face, you have wings.

Maverick: Ok. *He goes to slap Gobber, but Gobber puts his hammer hand in front of his face*

CRACK!

Maverick: OW!

Gobber: Ever heard a sarcasm boy? *Looks at his hammer* Were those cracks there before?

In Gobber's hammer, a large 'spider web' of crack decorated where Maverick hit it.

Gobber: Ah I needed a new hammer anyway. Are ya really that strong boy?

Maverick stays silent, but walks up to a shield made of Gronckle Iron. He makes sure Gobber is watching, then punches with his clawed right hand. The shield then had a huge dent where Maverick hit it.

Gobber: What the- but that's- HOW!?

Maverick: I'm disproportionately strong, and as you can see, I'm becoming a dragon, which makes my punches stronger still.

Gobber: Yer becomin a dragon? May I ask-

Maverick: Long story not pretty.

Gobber: Oh. Well I guess I'll just put it on the 'for later' list. Hey, seein how ya can shape metal with yer bare hands, would ya like to be my new apprentice? I could use an extra hand around here. Mainly cause I only have the one.

Maverick: Will there be fire?

Gobber: Oh yeah. Maybe ya can light it yerself.

Maverick: I cannot breathe fire yet, but I can do this.

Using his scaly hand, he grabbed a red hot sword, the heat not bothering his fireproof hand, took it outside, and flapped his wings once as hard as he could. The 'wing blast' as it's known, cooled the sword on the spot.

Gobber: Well that's a handy tool. Ya think you could do that so I don't have to use the water? It gets really hot in here will all that steam. I don't do well in the heat.

Maverick: Sure. So I'll beat some of the metal into place with my hands, and cool the ones you make with my wings? Sounds simple, and it gives me something to beat on.

At that moment, Hiccup walked up to the scene.

Hiccup: Well it appears that your wings are making you more popular already. Gobbler doesn't give out offers to just anyone you know.

Gobber: Especially when that person almost slapped me. Never slap a Viking kid, it may be the last thing ya ever do.

Hiccup: I don't think he has to worry about that. He knocked out Snotlout with one pinch before he started becoming a dragon.

Gobber: Wait, ya knocked out Snotlout? That kids been hit by lightning 12 times and was still walking around just fine, and you knocked him out with a single punch? Just how strong are ya lad?

Maverick: Do I need to punch that Gronckle Iron shield again?

Hiccup: Wait. That's not MY shield is it?

Gobber: Yeah. Ya need to see what he did to it.

Hiccup sees the huge dent in it.

Hiccup: What the- but that's- HOW!? *He turned to Maverick* That shield was one of a kind. Like your crossbow, it was custom made. I can't believe you did that.

Maverick punches the other side of the shield, evening the dent out except a few wrinkles. He put the shield on the ground and stomped on the wrinkles, putting them back in place.

Maverick: *Tossing the seemingly untouched shield to Hiccup* There we go, good as new.

Somehow, Maverick missed all the vital pieces for turning it into a crossbow.

Hiccup stared incredulously at the shield. It looks just like it did when he asked Gobber to polish out the scratches from bolas and arrows.

Hiccup: I'm not even gonna ask, but good luck Maverick.

Hiccup then left.

Gobber laughed.


	11. Fire Fight

Maverick was currently beating a piece of metal into the shape of a shield when a loud horn echoed throughout Berk.

Maverick: Gobber, that's the scramble horn. I gotta go.

Gobber: Aye, go do yer duty. Yer a dragon rider first, a blacksmith second.

Maverick grabbed Vitani's saddle, literally threw it on her, and took off to join his group.

There were 5 groups. Each one was led by one of the original riders and dragon.

Alpha group was Hiccup's. Beta was Astrid. Charlie was Snotlout's. Delta was Fishlegs'. Finally was Echo with the twins.

Each group had 4 flights consisting of anywhere from 4-8 dragons. Each flight had a leader, an element leader, who led if the group was separated or if the leader was shot down, 2 wingmen, and sometimes 4 element wingmen.

Due to Maverick and Snotlout having become sparing rivals, Maverick was Element lead of Snotlout's flight in Charlie group.

As they got to their proper altitude, they saw the situation. 40 warships, and some 80 dragons, the lead dragon. A Skrill. The boats bore the Berserker insignia.

Hiccup sent 70 of the 150 dragons and riders to take care of the ships. Him and the other 79 would fight the dragons. Maverick was one of the ones who would face the dragons.

The 2 sides passed at high speeds, sizing each other up. They repeated this 5 times before Snotlout got impatient. He broke formation and took 2 others of his 6 flight. Maverick was then tasked with the other 2. From then on… it was hell.

Every 10-20 seconds, a dragon and rider would go plunging into the water on fire.

Maverick grabbed his crossbow and shot a couple of the riders on the dragons. Remove the riders, and the dragons don't have orders to follow. Maverick went to reload, when Vitani made a sharp left to avoid a lightning bolt from Dagur's Skrill. He dropped his only extra box of arrows.

Maverick was about to let out a string of curses, but he felt his tongue and the roof of his mouth. Both has changed to become more dragon like. While he ran his tongue on the roof of his mouth, he found if he did it fast enough, it made a spark. He would probably be able to breathe fire very soon.

Of course this lack of focus, no matter how short it was, made him a target. A Deadly Nadder dove on him and Vitani. It was ready to lose its Magnesium fire. Maverick switched to the stone launcher and fired his bow. The rock hit the Nadder's head and knocked it out. It plunged into the water below. He searched for a new target.

He saw Toothless and Hiccup retreating, Toothless's artificial fin was crackling with electricity and was smoking. He'd been hit and was visibly struggling to stay in the air. The group commanders came to his aid by attacking the Skrill, but its multidirectional lightning kept them at bay. They needed help.

Maverick: Vitani, when I say now, fly by the Skrill as fast as you can. I'll see if I can flame the rider.

Maverick switched to flamethrower, when he stopped. He looked at the bow.

Ive got an idea.

He tore the piece that sparked the Kerosene off, aimed at his mouth, and pulled the trigger. The Kerosene gushed down his throat. To a human, this would've been suicide, but Maverick was as much of a dragon as he was human. He threw his crossbow away.

Maverick: Now Vitani. Fly by close, and shoot below the Skrill.

Viatni did as she was told, and Maverick knew what to do.

Back during dragon training, Maverick sometimes made himself throw up to skip class. So he knew how to force the contents of his stomach up. His did the same thing. Just before the Kerosene reached his mouth, he opened it, and ran his tongue over the roof of his mouth quickly, the spark igniting the Kerosene. A stream of liquid fire shot out of his mouth, and right above the Skrill, who was being forced up by Vitani's fire. He flew right into Maverick's stream of flames.

The liquid fire didn't hit Dagur, but it did hit the Skrill's wings, and began to burn holes into them. Dagur, concerned about losing his precious Skrill, actually made a logical decision, he ordered a retreat to help cover him and the Skrill.

As the riders did a head count, they discovered that 30 of them would never return home.

Vitani flew through the formation and up to Toothless.

Maverick: Looks like he took a nasty shot. Is he gonna make it Hiccup?

Hiccup: We're not out of the woods yet. He loosing a lot of strength. That lightning really hurt him.

Maverick: Switch with me.

Hiccup: While we're flying? Are you crazy?

Maverick: Yes, but I'm the only one who can help keep him in the air. *He gestures to his wings* Ok, jump on three. One

Hiccup: You're insane. I'm not doing it.

Maverick: Two

Hiccup: you not serious about this are you?

Maverick: THREE!

Maverick and Hiccup stood up and jumped as fast as they could. They landed on each other's dragon.

Maverick got into position and began to beat his wings. The extra movement of air gave Toothless a reprieve he desperately needed.

Hiccup: Where in Thor's name did you come up with that idea?

Maverick: I don't know how, but I can think of the solution too any problem at a moment's notice. It's a useful skill.

Hiccup: You are so getting promoted to Beta group for this.

They returned to Berk, and gave Toothless medical attention. Turns out, the heat from the lightning melted the metal for a moment, and it solidified ON his tail. Throwing it off balance and forcing him to compensate took a lot of energy. Had Maverick not helped, Gothi said he probably would've died.


	12. The Dragon Inside

Inside the Dragon Nest…

Ugh. Wh-Where am I? Is this… a dream?

?: Precisely.

Where are you?

?: I am everywhere, yet nowhere. I am everywhere in this dream, but since it's not real, I'm also nowhere.

Show yourself.

?: As you wish.

A black Monstrous Nightmare emerges from the red fog.

Who are you? And why can I understand a dragon?

?: You're dreaming. It's not all that surprising you can hear me. As to the first question, it's rather humorous. You ask as if you do not know me.

Vitani?

?: No, I am not Vitani. I am your true form. I'm you.

That's not possible. I'm human.

Maverick: You've always said at heart you were a dragon. You just weren't aware how right you were. Your heart was that of a dragon, it was just waiting for the proper blood. Now that it has it, you can become who you were meant to be.

Damn you. I may not have the best life as a human, but I won't let you take it away.

Maverick: The choice is not yours. Fate has decided to correct itself. Making you human was a mistake. Let go and let your human side melt away.

The dragon Maverick approaches. Maverick tries to move, but his feet feel heavy.

Get back. I'm warning you. TAKE AWAY MY BODY, BUT I PROMISE YOU'LL NEVER STEAL MY MIND!

Maverick: *Backs off* We'll see. Time to wake up.

A bright flash shakes Maverick from his nightmare.

In the forge…

Maverick wakes up in a cold sweat. Hiccup, Toothless, and Gobber are standing over him.

Maverick: Unh. What happened?

Hiccup: After you saved Toothless, I started working on a new tail, and you just passed out. You were really upset, what happened?

Maverick: Hiccup, I… don't think I have much time left. I now harbor 2 beings within me. The human me, and the dragon me. The dragon says that my heart was always that of a dragon, and is trying to take over, if I ever begin to act odd…er, than usual, know that it's not the real me.

Maverick gets up and walks away.

Hiccup: I'm worried Gobber. He seems to be getting more depressed. I don't know what to do to help.

Gobber: This reminds me of the time my goat acted like a chicken. She clucked, tried walking on 2 legs, and even tried to build a nest. When I finally got her to learn what she was, she was much happier.

Hiccup: What does this have to do with Maverick?

Gobber: You need to help Maverick understand what he truly should be. Should he truly be a dragon, or truly be a human? Get him to understand which he is, and he should end up happy.

Hiccup: *Chuckles* Gobber, once again you know just what to say. If not how to say it.


	13. A Double Life

Hiccup left Gobber's with a mission. Help Maverick decide what he should be. Dragon or human?

He found Maverick sitting on a cliff with Vitani, looking into the sunset.

Hiccup sat down next to him.

Hiccup: Fish for your thoughts.

Hiccup held out a raw fish for Maverick, he wanted to see how much of a dragon he was.

Maverick: Ok.

He grabbed the fish with his mouth and swallowed it whole.

Hiccup: Be careful you don't choke.

Maverick: Maybe you haven't noticed, *Curves his fingers into the side of his mouth* but dragons don't have cheeks. Anyway, I was thinking about Vitani. She's been acting really odd. Even by my standards.

Hiccup: Well Snoggletog's coming up in a bit, no I don't know why it has such a stupid name, so it's probably mating season for dragons.

Maverick: That's great. My own dragon is making a move on me.

Vitani rubs her head on Maverick like a cat.

Hiccup: *Laughs* Well it's kind of cute from my end.

As if to mock him, Toothless walks up and does the same.

Hiccup: I see the problem now. Will you get off of me?

Toothless backs off, eyes sad.

Hiccup: Oh get over here you useless reptile.

Toothless puts his head under Hiccup's arm and Hiccup scratches behind his ear and under his chin.

Maverick: *Laughs* That works like ecstasy. Here try it on me.

Hiccup does so.

Maverick: Ah yeah. Oh yeah. AH YEAH SCRATCH MY BRAINS OUT!

They both start laughing. Even Vitani lets out a rare laugh.

Hiccup finally stops, leaving Maverick panting.

Hiccup: Maverick, what do you think about… all this. *Gestures to Maverick*

Maverick: You just gestured to all of me.

Hiccup laughed again.

Maverick: I'm not sure. I've always felt like I should be a dragon, but now that it's happening. I just don't know. Just when I make a friend, something happens. I feel like the gods are targeting me.

Hiccup: Trust me, I know.

Maverick: I just can't decide. Dragon or human. Scale or flesh. Flight or fight.

Hiccup: Well until you decide, I'll look for a cure.

Maverick: I understand. In all of history, never before, has one man been so grateful to so few. You and your friends have done so much for me, given me so much, I don't know how I can repay you.

Hiccup: Friends don't keep score. *Wraps his arm around Maverick's neck* You need to learn that, friends don't so it to get something in return. We do it because it's the right thing to do.

Maverick: Maybe I have more to learn from you than just dragons.

Hiccup: Oh not just maybe. You've got so much more to learn about friendship it's not funny.

Maverick gently punches Hiccup, who returns the favor.

Maverick: Will you be my friends, even if I don't remember you?

Hiccup: Always.

Maverick: Maybe things aren't as bad as I thought. For once in my life, I actually feel, somewhat happy. Thank you.

**Short but touching.**


	14. Can You Hear Me Now?

The next day, Maverick woke up to find that his scales had spread during the night. They now covered his neck , stomach, and left arm. Only his legs and head were untouched.

Maverick: When will these damn scales stop spreading?

At the Academy…

Maverick went to show Hiccup what had happened.

Hiccup: Well look what the dragon dragged in.

Maverick: Speaking of dragons, my scales have spread, see.

He exposes his neck to Hiccup.

Hiccup: Sorry, what did you say?

Maverick: I've got some new scales.

Hiccup: What?

Maverick: IVE GOT SOME NEW SCALES!

Hiccup falls backwards.

Maverick: What? Did I startle you?

He reaches his hand, er paw(?), out. Hiccup slaps it away and ones back in fear.

Maverick: What's the matter?

Hiccup: M-Maverick. You're growling and roaring. I can't understand you.

Maverick: What? Please tell me this is a joke.

Hiccup: I'm sorry I don't know what your saying. Maybe you could write it down?

Maverick grabbed one of the wooden targets, spun it around, and carved into it with his index claw.

'Do you think that as my skin turns to scales my insides become dragon like?'

Hiccup: Probably. I imagine that when the scales reach your ears you'll be able to hear dragons as well. Though I'm not sure about when it reaches your brain.

'Not sure I want to think of that right now. Anyway I was saying that I've got some new scales.'

Hiccup: I can see that. I think I'm getting close to a cure, but I need to figure out what causes your scales to spread. It seems like whenever your near Vitani. Or is it just me?

'Actually, you may have something there. When we first shared blood, it was my hand, when I started riding her more, it was my arms and chest, on that island it was a romantic setting, then I grew my wings, when we fought together in combat I obtained the ability to breathe fire, and when we sat on that cliff watching the sunset, it spread to my neck, stomach, and left arm.'

Hiccup: Wait, that's it. Vitani is the key. The more you 2 show affection to each other, the more you change. Call Vitani, I need a blood sample.

Maverick screams, or roars, Vitani's name. She arrives moments later.

Maverick: Hiccup is gonna take a blood sample to see if he can find a cure, it won't hurt a bit.

Vitani's eyes appear depressed for just a second, then she nods.

The Arena had a medical area in case someone got badly injured. Hiccup grabbed a needle that would be used to draw blood from a donor and given to another. He drew the blood from Vitani's back.

Hiccup: I need to get this to the lab now.

Hiccup jumps on Toothless and makes a dash for the village laboratory.

Maverick: Vitani? Do you… love me? As in like a mate?

Vitami recoils slightly, but nods her head. She then turns away from Maverick in shame.

Maverick: It's ok girl. If it's all the same to you, I kinda love you too. Even if love is what causes this, I just can't help it. No human truly understands me, so I guess a dragon is just fine.

Maverick goes to kiss Vitani, when he accidentally licks her. Which is the dragon equivalent of a kiss.

Maverick can feel the scales crawling up his face and down his legs, but he ignores it. What he doesn't ignore, is a slight stinging at the base of his spine. He knew what was coming. He was getting a tail.

5 minutes later, Maverick was covered in scales from head to toe. His wings shifted to replace his arms, and his head reshape itself to look like a Monstrous Nightmare. He also grew the 4 horns that Nightmares have. (just imagine the story picture but all black)

Vitani: My, you make a lovely looking dragon.

Maverick: As do you my sweetie. I finally figured it out.

…

…

…

Maverick: I'm a dragon. Born into a human body, but now, I'm with my own kind. Well almost . There's just one step left.

Vitani: The mating ritual.

Maverick: Yes. When I'm ready, we shall take to the skies and court each other.

Vitani: I'll wait as long as I must.

Maverick: Shall we head to town and declare our love?

Viatni: Let's do it lover boy.

Maverick's mind now half dragon, he flew as if he had his wings and tail forever.

They landed outside the lab, and Maverick, unable to open the door, simply knocked.

Hiccup: Hang on I'm busy.

Maverick knocked harder.

Hiccup: Pleas just wait. This is important.

Maverick sighed and head butted the door down. Hiccup jumped about 3 feet.

Hiccup: Maverick? You've changed. Again. So… does this mean

'Yes, I've decided to become a dragon. When I'm ready, me and Vitani will partake in the mating ritual, and I shall become a full dragon. I'm really happy.'

Hiccup: Well… I guess if you're happy then I'm happy. You 2 will make the most adorable dragons.

'Lets not go too far now eh. It's too late for this year. That will happen next year, if Vitani wants to.'

Hiccup: Of course. Well, I guess I should keep working on this. Just in case someone shares blood with a dragon by accident. You 2 have fun.

'Thanks for all your support Hiccup. I'm glad to have you as a friend.'

**I didn't plan on affection being what causes the change, but circumstances conspired with that, so I just couldn't pass it up.**


	15. Midway

Hiccup and the others are told by the fishing fleet that the Beseekers are moving in on a tiny island called Midway.

Midway was named because it's exactly halfway between the Beserkers and Berk. It takes dragon 24 hours to go from Berk to the Beserker tribe, but only 12 to reach Midway. The Hairy Hooligans CANNOT lose Midway.

All 5 flights, 175 strong, take to the skies. They each carry 1 warrior to drop off at Midway.

They reach Midway right before the enemy ships, the dragons flew with them to support.

10 ships are attempting to dock on Midway. Each is packed with 20 warriors.

Hiccup can send any dragons because he's also outnumbered. 200 dragons were also flying for the Berserkers.

The 5 groups split up. Maverick and Vitani now wingmen in Astrid's flight in the Beta group.

This time, the 2 sides immediately started firing. Fortunately, Hiccup's side had an advantage.

Hiccup up had noticed that a full shot doesn't do much damage unless it hits the wings or tail. Maverick told him that his 'mini shots' do the same damage to wings and tails. Hiccup and the others all trained to increase shot count. They now could fire a staggering 30 each.

Astrid took the element leader and herself to fight, leaving Vitani and Maverick to fight together. Maverick was in the lead. He pulled up behind a Deadly Nadder, he rapid fired 5 shots. 5 holes pierced the Nadder's wings. It went into a death spin and slammed into the sea below.

Maverick motions for him and Vitani to switch places. Vitani was a better shot and their next target was a Gronckle. Vitani carefully aimed and fired 2 shots. The small shots made impact. The small wings quit and they Gronckle went down. They both got wingtip to wingtip for the next. The Hideous Zippleback was tough to bring down. It's wings were small, but it took more than a few shots to knock it down. This Zippleback was in a tight left turn. They both shot but missed. Maverick fired 8 shots in succession, but none even came close. Then his human side took over.

'The Zippleback is moving pretty fast. That means, I need to fire at where it will be. Not where it is.'

Maverick lead his target and guided the fireballs into it. The Zippleback literally exploded due to the gas the head was spewing at the moment. Maverick only had 5 shots left. Vitani had 18.

By this time the battle was starting to wind down. Both sides had taken a lot of losses.

Maerick and Vitani saw that Hiccup and Toothless were in trouble. The Skrill was on their tail, and no matter what move they tried, it wouldn't let go.

Dagur went to fire a crossbow bolt at Hiccup, when Stormfly got in the way. The arrow pierced her hide.

Astrid: STORMFLY!

Astrid pulled the arrow out, pulling some of the scales up, and went to check the wound. Her hand got cut on one of the scales, but the adrenaline was following so much that she didn't even notice. Her hand touch the small hole in Stormfly's hide. Blood was flowing out, but it didn't penetrate far enough to hit anything important to Astrid's relief.

Astrid became enraged. She flew in front of the Skrill, forcing it to stop, a and had Stromfly launch her Magnesium fire right into the Skrill's left eye. The damage caught Dagur's attention, and he once again ordered a retreat.

Both sides had suffered heavily. 76 dragons and riders had gone down for Berk, and 103 for the. Berserkers, but the day belonged to the Hooligans. The dragons grabbed as many warriors as they could, and fled to the mainland.


	16. Incomplete

Later that night…

Astrid put Stormfly in her bed and went to her own. Her hand felt really dry, eh, probably because she was on a dragon for 24 hours straight. Must've chafed her hand.

In the morning…

Astrid yawned and stretched. She opened the front door, and there was Stormfly as always.

Astrid: Mornin Stormfly.

Astrid went to rub her snout when she couldn't see her hand. She lifted her hand off of Stormfly and saw why. Her hand now had blue scales on it. She keeps her head like she almost always does. The only time she let anger or anxiety REALLY get her, was when talking about her uncle/ the Flightmare, or doing something she didn't think she could handle.

Astrid: Uh oh.

Astrid ran to find Hiccup. She literally knocked the lab door off its hinges.

Hiccup: OH COME ON I JUST FIXED THAT DOOR!

Astrid: I got it.

Hiccup: Every time you've 'got it' I 'get it.' *Referring to Astrid's punching when things got awkward between them.*

Astrid punches Hiccup's shoulder.

Hiccup: Exactly. Have you gotten stronger? I think you dislocated my shoulder this time.

Astrid: By, I've got it, I mean I got Stormfly's blood in me.

Hiccup: Oh. That's… not good is it?

Astrid shakes her head 'no.'

They went to see Maverick because he knew how to deal with this.

'Hey guys what's up? Hang on. *He sniffs Astrid* Did you get dragon blood in you? You smell like a dragon now.'

Astrid: Yeah I did. I need to know how to cope with this.

'Well, was it Stormfly? *Astrid nods* Well this could be a problem. You see, I transformed more and more as I showed care and affection for Vitani. To complete the change, I need to go through the mating ritual with her. But you and Stormfly are both female, so obviously you won't be able to complete the change, but I suspect you'll be able to go as far as I am now. Until Hiccup finds a cure, you'll be stuck in this, "Incomplete Stage" we'll call it'

Astrid: Well at least I'll retain some of my humanity. Hiccup, are you almost done with that cure?

Hiccup: Well it's almost finished, but Gothi says I need one more ingredient, but she also won't tell me what it is. So I'm systematically going through every material known to man or dragon. Right now I'm on H.

Astrid: How will you know when you have the right ingredient?

Hiccup: Gothi says I will just know. She didn't say anything beyond that.

Maverick cleared his throat.

'Well while you're doing that, I have a change to complete. This is the last time you'll see me as even partly human. Farewell my friends. I'll be back in a few days.'

Hiccup: You sure you want to go through with this? *Maverick nods* Then I'm happy for ya. You 2 have fun.

Vitani appears giddy, and with that, Maverick and Vitani fly away. Maverick preparing to say goodbye to his last little bit of humanity.


	17. The Ritual

Maverick and Vitani flew for a day. They rested on a small island, then they took to the skies once more. To court each other, they performed a series of aerobatic moves. First they did what will be known as a thatch weave. They fly at 100 feet apart and repeatedly turn into each other. Maverick can feel his humanity struggling to hold onto whatever there is left of him.

Then they performed what was called the 'Rolling Scissors.' They flew 10 feet apart and circled around each other while spinning and flying straight. They began to get close and closer to each other.

Maverick's thoughts: Ok this is it. I'm ready to become a full dragon. Not much longer now.

Finally, they turned up and started doing the scissors straight up. They circled each other over and over again. They finally felt they could go no higher. As they stopped climbing and nosed over into a dive, Maverick and Vitani entangled their wings.

Maverick could feel his humanity slipping slowly away. It was almost over.

They plummeted to earth rapidly in a mess of wings and tails. 10,000 feet, 8,000, 6,000, 4,000, 2,000, 1,000, 500. 100 feet off the ground, they separated. It was finished.

Maverick could feel his body structure changing. His legs became shirt, his spine shifted from human to Nightmare, and he could feel his human side, finally give up.

Maverick was no longer human, nor 'Incomplete,' he was now a full dragon. Never again would people see him as a human. The human Maverick, now only existed in paintings. Maverick still had one things from his human life. His memories and intelligence. In every other aspect. He was a complete dragon.

He and Vitani landed on the island, planning to rest through the night.

Maverick: It is finished. Goodbye humanity. Goodbye.

Vitani: My my. You look even better as a full dragon. I didn't think that was possible.

Maverick: C'mon Vitani. We just finished and you're already hittin on me again?

Vitani: Well sorry if I can't help myself around the sexiest Nightmare around.

Maverick: You must be talking about yourself.

Vitani: Oh Maverick. You always were a charmer. Now you're all mine lover boy.

Maverick: I wouldn't have it any other way. Goodnight my queen.

Vitani: And to you as well my king.

They soon fell asleep. Light snores fill the air.


	18. Attero Dominatus

Maverick returned after 3 days. Now a full Monstrous Nightmare. Astrid's scales now spread all the way up to her right shoulder.

Hiccup, instead of working on the cure, he was working on a plan to end the Beserker War before Snoggletog.

All dragon riders were called. Even the freshly graduated class. The new class boosted their numbers to 207.

Hiccup: Ok everyone. The Beserker War ends today. The Beserkers inhabit 5 islands, each one has a different level of protection. We'll split our dragons into the 5 groups. I'll announce the groups. *Goes through Echo, Delta, Charlie, Beta, and nears the end of Alpha.* Maverick, Vitani, Derrick, and me. Now. Here's where each of the groups will attack.

12 hours later… on Midway.

Hiccup: We'll rest here for tonight. Tomorrow, the Beserkers fall.

They sleep through the night, and are awoken by the sound of dragons overhead.

Hiccup: It's Dagur. Let's ambush him.

They all fly up and get behind Dagur's 164 dragons.

Hiccup holds a fist up, meaning don't shoot yet. He then points to the dragons. Meaning open fire.

Maverick and Vitani double team a Rumblehorn. The Skrill's lightning forces them to split up however.

Maverick pulls up behind a Monstrous Nightmare. Instead of shooting it, he dives on it and tears a hole in its right wing with his clawed wings. The Nightmare enters a death spiral and slams into Midway, dead. Maverick then hears Vitani roar.

VItani has a Deadly Nadder on her tail.

Vitani: FOR F***'S SAKE SHOOT THIS SON OF A BITCH OFF MY TAIL! HE'S SHOOTING REAL FIRE!

Maverick dives on the Nadder, flames one wing, and tears the other with his toe claws. It's his 5th kill of the war. Making him what Hiccup calls, an A.C.E. Standing for Air Combat Excellence.

Vitani and Maverick rejoin, and decide to help Hiccup and Derrick. The Skrill is again giving them a hard time.

Maverick: Vitani, we'll take this quickly. You take out the wings, I'll take care of Dagur.

Dagur, focused on Hiccup and Toothless, didn't notice Maverick and Vitani attacking his flanks. Vitani rips holes in the Skeill's left wing, while Maverick grabs Dagur off of it.

Dagur: LET ME GO!

Maverick looks at his feet, and therefore a Dagur, and roars as loud as he can. Dagur shut up soon after.

With only 5 downed dragons, the Hooligans prevailed in the air once again. But they still had a mission to do.

12 hours later, at the Beserker capital.

With no dragons at the capital, they weren't ready when the dragon raid horn sounded.

Hiccup and Toothless quickly started destroying heavy weapons with full powered shots.

Maverick, Vitani, and the others of Alpha group began flaming houses, storage, shops, anything that. Would burn, and everything would burn here.

Just as it looked like the attack would end with everyone unscathed, Vitani took a bola to the wing, and I mean it hit the skin of the wing and tore a hole in it. Some of the other dragons helped her fly back to Midway, while Maverick became beyond furious. His normally blueish green eyes became blood red. He went into what is know as Red Rage.

First, he dropped Dagur onto the roof of a house that broke his spine, taking him out of the war for good, and making him a cripple for life.

He roared, "ATTERO DOMINATUS!" (Destroy tyranny) and "DENIQUE INTERIMO!" (Finally crushed)

He then let out an extremely long fire, equalling 10 normal shots. His mouth became burned and blistered, but he fired again. He fried every thing that would burn, and wouldn't burn. Blood ran from his blistered mouth, when his Red Rage finally subsided.

He limped back to the flight and found Vitani and Toothless.

Toothless: You're mouth is bleeding badly, what happened?

Vitani: Maverick you're hurt. Are you ok?

Maverick: R-Red… Rage.

Maverick started to loose consciousness, and started to spin out of control while plunging towards the sea. Toothless and a Deadly Nadder managed to reach him before it was too late.

Toothless: RED RAGE!? How much hatred do you have for them?

Maverick passed out before he could answer.


	19. Red Rage

Maverick spent 3 days in bed from his exhaustion caused by his Red he got up, his shame, pain, and even dear stuck with him. He ran to the lab where he knew Hiccup would be.

He didn't even bother knocking, he just rammed the door down.

Hiccup: OH COME ON! AGAIN?! Oh Maverick. Hey how are you doing? You scared us for a bit.

'Well prepare to be terrified. There's something called Red Rage. The last dragon who had it was the queen. When a dragon goes into Red Rage, no item or creature is safe. They become uncontrollable, loose their shot limit, though it causes much pain, and each time they go into it, their Red Rage gets worse. And… well… I've fallen into Red Rage.'

Hiccup: Is there any way to stop it?

'None that we know off. When a dragon succumbs to the Red Rage, that's pretty much game over.'

Hiccup was currently in a dilemma.

Hiccup: *To himself* What do I do? I could abandon the cure and help Maverick until he's fixed, or continue with the cure and let Maverick's Red Rage get worse. I need Astrid's opinion, this decision will affect her the most, so she should decide.

Hiccup found Astrid sitting on a cliff with Stormfly.

Hiccup: Astrid. There's something important we need to talk about.

Astrid: What's going on?

Hiccup: It's Maverick. He's gone into something called Red Rage. If we don't help him, he'll be like the dragon queen. However to help him, I'll have to stop working on your cure for a while. This decision will affect you most so I need your opinion.

Astrid: Well we know I won't become a full dragon, and even though the scales now run across my chest, I really don't have much to worry about. So I say we should help Maverick before we have to kill him. I don't know about you, but fighting the queen wasn't fun.

Hiccup gestures to his leg.

Hiccup: It wasn't a walk in the park for me either. I could've died, and I don't want to have to kill a friend.

Astrid: Well then go help him. Just be careful. Don't die.

Hiccup: Why do you always say that?

Astrid: Do I need to punch you?

Hiccup: Leaving now.

2 days later…

Hiccup, Maverick, Vitani, and Toothless were in the little cove that Toothless once lived in. They were trying to keep Maverick's Red Rage under control.

Hiccup: Maverick settle down. *Snarl* Take it easy. *Roar* TOOTHLESS!

The key word is TRYING.

Toothless tackled Maverick and held him to the ground, but not for long. He lit himself on fire and. Toothless was forced to jump off. Maverick let loose a long stream of flames while he flailed his head around. Most of the grass was incinerated. After 5 minutes of rampage that somehow nobody got hurt in, his Red Rage subsided.

Hiccup: And there goes whatever chest hair I had. This isn't working.

Maverick was crying as he wrote.

'I don't know what to do. Every time we do this my Red Rage gets even worse. It won't be long before it consumes me entirely. My soul just keeps getting darker. Soon I'll go in and I won't come back. Hiccup, I need you to do something for me.'

Hiccup: What is it?

'I… I need you… to kill me. Before I hurt someone innocent. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I did. I can't keep it at bag much longer. Please just kill me.'

Hiccup: I'm not killing anyone. You're innocent as well.

'Please just kill me.'

Hiccup: No!

'Kill me!'

Toothless: MAVERICK STOP IT!

'KILL ME!'

Thump.

Maverick passes out. Behind him is Vitani with a log in her jaws.

Toothless: What was that for?

Vitani: He wasn't calming down. The Red Rage feeds off of fear and anger, and he was terrified and he was clearly getting angry. I had to calm him down before it consumed him.

Toothelss: So you hit him with a tree?

Vitani: It worked didn't it?

Toothless: Alright I'll give you that.

Hiccup: We need to chain him up. When he wakes up, he'll either be depressed or more angry than ever. I'm not taking the chance it's anger. Let's get him to the arena.


	20. Slipping Away

Maverick woke up. His vision was black and he was dizzy. He went to rub his head when his wing was restricted and be heard chains clinking.

Maverick: HICCUUUUUUUUUP!

Hiccup: Ow not so loud.

Maverick could move his arms enough to write.

'WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS!?'

Hiccup: To make sure your Red Rage doesn't result in death.

Maverick fires a stream of flames in response.

Hiccup: Oops, forgot the muzzle.

Hiccup slams the muzzle on Maverick's snout. Maverick became enraged, and entered Red Rage once again. His body became lit on fire once again. This time the fire was a hotter blue, it began to melt the chains. He snapped the chains except a spiked collar on his neck.

Maverick: ATTERO DOMINATUS! DENIQUE INTERIMO!

He let out a stream of blue flames. Hiccup ducked under them and bolted for the door. He shut and locked it, but Maverick rammed himself through it. His body still on fire.

Hiccup ran through the arena gates, where the others were training, when Maverick blasted them open.

Maverick: ATTERO DOMINATUS! THE WORLD IS BURNING!

He let out another long stream of flames that fried everything made of wood.

Maverick: THE WORLD IS MINE TO TAKE!

All the dragons and riders began to fire at Maverick. Bows, bolas, spears, even hammers.

All the weapons either got burned on the way in, or Maverick didn't seem affected by.

Snotlout: Never thought I'd say this, but we need a plan Hiccup.

Hiccup: We need to calm him down somehow.

Maverick launched his fire at the arena's metal roof. It melted and he flew away. He flew towards the town before the others could react. The first thing he flamed was the lab.

Hiccup: Ok I'm no longer going to fix the door.

He flamed several thankfully uninhibited buildings, and was about to hit the Mead Hall, when Vitani came in like a bat out of hell. She tackled Maverick and began to lick him repeatedly. Slowly, Maverick's fire began to die down. His eyes returned to their original blueish color.

Maverick passed out from over exertion and the stress of blue fire.

Stoick was NOT happy.

Stoick: Hiccup if you don't get Maverick under control we're gonna have to put him down. Otherwise he'll destroy Berk.

Hiccup: I know dad. I have one more idea. If this doesn't work, I'll do what must be done.

Stoick: Good, until then, you now are responsible for cleanin up Berk's damaged buildings.

Hiccup: Why am I not surprised?

Astrid: Hiccup if we don't stop this Red Rage now, I don't think Maverick will come back again.

Hiccup: I'm aware of that. Astrid, get your axe ready. We'll probably need it.

Astrid gasped. The only time Hiccup had ever had Astrid get her axe was when he believed something had to die. She never used it for anything but killing.

Astrid: You really doubt your plan that much?

Hiccup: From what I've gathered, the Red Rage turns his heart black, causing rage and anger. I've got something experimental I want to try, but I think the odds of it working are less than 1%. So just in case it doesn't work, I want you ready to end it.

Astrid: I understand. I'll get it ready.

**The only reason I'm using the heart is because it's such a cliche it doesn't sound right if I go with the truth. Emotions are NOT caused by the heart. Emotions, including love, are caused by chemical reactions in the BRAIN. I bet every person who reads this chapter didn't know that.**


	21. No Heart No Pain

Hiccup had to work fast, but carefully. Through watching his dad gut animals, he learned that the heart actually contracts to pump blood. (The heart is a difficult muscle. Sometimes hours after death, it still pumps) He then got to work on designing an, artificial heart. Made out of other muscle tissues gathered from slaughtered livestock. It wasn't a real heart. A strike of lightning would cause it to come to life and contract as normal. Problem was getting lightning to hit it. So Hiccup put a metal coating around it. While Maverick was passed out, Thor was generous, and a lightning storm was about to hit. He removed Maverick's heart that was affected by Red Rabe. The heart was almost pitched black with evil.

Hiccup finished his prototype, which would also be the first one in use, and managed to get it into Maverick's chest. A seamstress then closed up the cut. Now the hard part, getting Maverick up to Gothi's hut. Gothi lived at the top of the mountain, any metal up there would surely get hit. But how so you get an unconscious five thousand pound Monstrous Nightmare up there?

Hiccup figured it out. Just like when Vitani was wounded, multiple dragons would grab him and lift him up there.

Hiccup: Just hang on Maverick, we're almost there. We'll get that thing working. I swear it.

They managed to get him up to the hut, and they instantly fled back down. They didn't want to be there when the lightning struck.

5 minutes later…

Hiccup: C'mon c'mon. Gives us some help Thor, Odin, or anyone.

Astrid: I don't think it's gonna happen. The storm is almost over.

Hiccup: Man this has been a short storm. Strike it, c'mon strike it. Just one strike.

crack… BOOOOOOOOOOM! BZZZZZZZZZT!

Maverick: OWOWOWOWOWOW SON OF A BITCH THAT HURTS!

Snotlout: Wow Hiccup, for once, your idea actually worked.

Astrid promptly punches Snotlout.

Astrid: Too soon, and not true.

Hiccup, Toothless, and Vitani flew up. Hiccup put his ear to Maverick's chest.

Tha-thump tha-thump tha-thump.

It's working just like it was designed.

'Hiccup I'm gonna do SUCH illegal things to you. Wait, I'm mad, but I'm not in Red Rage. What did you do?'

Vitani: That's not important right now. What is is that you're ok, and the Red Rage will no longer trouble you.

**Most of the science here is actually true. Electricity DOES cause muscle, even dead ones, to move if there's enough of it. Which is where the idea of Frankenstein came from. The heart is just muscle tissue, so it probably isn't impossible to make a replica out of other muscle tissue. The heart does often beat a while after death. The only real fictitious thing is how long Maverick lasted without a heart. You can live for about dozen seconds without a heart until blood no longer reaching the brain causes it and you to die.**


	22. Dragoness

'YOU WHAT!?'

Hiccup: You wanna see the old one? It was black as night. I kid you not, you can feel the evil coming from within that heart.

'Your saving grace is that you saved my life. But I'll give you this. *Smacks Hiccup with his tail* That's how I treat my friends.'

Hiccup: Thanks for that. Anyway thank Toothless, Stormfly, and Hookfang. If they weren't there, it wouldn't have worked.

Maverick: Ah where are my manners? Or what little manners I do have. Thank you Toothless. I'm not gonna kill you today.

Toothless: Your welcome.

Im not gonna kill you today was Maverick's way of saying thank you.

Maverick inhales deeply, and pauses.

'You smell that?'

Hiccup: Smell what?

'It smells like a female in heat.'

Hiccup: Hmm. Interesting.

Maverick put his nose to the ground and started what is called 'pursuit sniffing.' He circled behind Toothless, and paused.

Maverick: Toothless, what are you hiding?

Toothless: Erm, n-nothing. Nothing odd here.

Maverick: Do. Not. Move.

Maverick retraces the scent and is once again led behind Toothless. This time, he slowly moves closer. He moves his nose by the tail and inhales. He staggers back in alarm.

'Hiccup, when was the last time Toothless was looked at?'

Hiccup: Uh, never a full examination. Does he need one?

'She.'

Hiccup: She?

'Your boy dragon, is a GIRL dragon.'

Hiccup: What? That can't be.

'Did you ever check under her tail?'

Hiccup: NO! I believe in privacy, no matter the species.

'Well Toothless is actually a feminidiot.'

Hiccup: Feminidiot?

'Female idiot. She lied about her gender probably thinking it would matter to you. I know why people, or dragons, lie. I mean I do it all the time.'

Hiccup: Toothless, why didn't you correct me when I said 'boy?'

Toothless: I was worried you'd prefer a strong male.

'She was worried you'd prefer a strong male. Don't worry, I got this one.'

Maverick: Nobody had ever even given a thought to if a dragon was a boy or girl. Why did you think it would matter?

Toothless: I'm actually not sure. Something just came over me, and I never had the heart, *Catches herself* sorry, I mean courage, to correct him. I was worried I'd never fly again. When he assumed I was a boy, I went along with it for fear of being left to die.

Maverick: That's understandable, but he's your friend. True I'm new at this, but friends don't care for boy or girl, strong or weak, smart or stupid. He likes, maybe even loves, you just for being you. I think it's time you realize that.

Toothless: I understand. Tell him I'm sorry.

Maverick translated the conversation.

Hiccup: What? Toothless I'd never leave you to die. I had you at my mercy before I let you go. Most Vikings don't even have mercy. I didn't let you die then, and is certainly never do it because you're a girl.

'Well now everything's worked out. Except that we no longer have a lab. Sorry about that by the way.'

Hiccup: *Sighs* It's fine. Trust me, I know some good carpenters, they were the only people who ever liked me during the dragon wars. Mainly because I gave them so much business from my eh, 'collateral damage.' The lab will be up and running in a day or 2.

'For once, you screwing up actually did something good.'

Hiccup: Don't push it.

'What are ya gonna do about it? I can take anything you or your friends can throw at me.'

Hiccup: I'll find a way to get you back Maverick. I promise you that.

Maverick laughs.

**Fishlegs originally thought Meatlug was a boy. What stopped Hiccup from making the same mistake?**


	23. Stranded

Hiccup, Toothless, Maverick, Vitani, Stormfly, and Astrid were tasked with mapping a recently discovered island about a 2 day flight from Berk. Stoick was worried because when one of the fishing boats went by, it was fired on with canons. (Gunpowder was used long before the Vikings began. Canons followed shortly after.)

They rested at a small island about 3/4 of the way there for the second night.

'So what do you think the people there will be like? More importantly, how do you think they'll react to dragons?'

Astrid: *Whose scales now covered both arms, chest, and stomach* Not sure. Hopefully they won't try to kill us.

Hiccup: Nice optimism. Never knew you were a pessimist.

Astrid: I'm not. I'm a realist.

Hiccup: Yeah let's go with that.

Astrid: You do realize I could probably break your arm with one punch because of my dragon strength? Right?

Hiccup: Ok Misses Astrid. I humble apologize for my inexcusable behavior.

Astrid: You're walking on ice thinner than you are right now.

Hiccup: I'm sorry, *To self* that you can't take a joke.

Astrid: WHAT!?

Hiccup: I mean, I'm sorry, aaaand stop talking.

Astrid: Much better. I'm not gonna kill you today.

Maverick roars.

'THATS MY LINE!'

Astrid: Sorry that you're so sensitive.

'WHAT!?'

Maverick prepares his fire. It won't kill Astrid due to her dragon blood, but it will hurt.

Astrid: I mean, sorry, aaaaand stop talking.

*Extinguishes the fire* 'Better, so Hiccup, is Stormfly a boy or girl'

Hiccup: Very funny.

'Well I'm sorry you don't know the dragon you've had for years'

Hiccup: Toothless.

Toothless prepares a shot.

'I mean, I'm sorry, aaaand stop writing.'

Hiccup: Well now that everyone's said, or written, something stupid, let's hit the hay.

"'Right'"

The next morning… on final approach to the island…

Hiccup: Ok there's the island. Nobody do anything stupid.

Maverick: Why do I get the feeling that last comment was directed at me?

But Hiccup couldn't understand him.

They fly within 300 feet of the island, when canon fire and bows open up on them.

Hiccup: Press through it, we need to talk to them.

An arrow hit Maverick's head, but he always said he has a thick skull figuratively and literally, he was right. The arrow bounced off.

As they fly over the shots, they rock their wings and land.

The shooting stops.

Hiccup, Maverick, and Astrid approach three men who walk up to them.

?: Hello. Vikings I take it. I'm Brian, and this is James and Jonathan.

Hiccup: I'm Hiccup, this is Astrid, and this is Maverick.

'Im smarter than the average dragon.'

John: What gives you the right to fly in British skies?

Hiccup: We're in Great Britain? I'm sorry I didn't know. We were sent here by my father Stoick the Vast to investigate a canon barrage on one of our fishing boats.

James: Vikings are not welcome here, peaceful or not. We won't invade your lands, but we will fire on you if you get close. Now I'm feeling generous. So I'll give 10 seconds to get out before we start firing again.

Hiccup: Just hear me out.

Brian: 6 seconds. Tick tock.

They all get back on their dragons, except Maverick, and fly away as fast as possible. They get right over the canons and archers, when the shooting resumes. Stormfly manages to get high enough to get away with Astrid, but the others were blocked by the shooting just over them. The firing got lower and lower, and finally…

Toothless and Vitani roar in pain. Vitani took a canon ball to the back of her left wing. She turns right and her claws slash Maverick's left wing. He too is hurt.

Toothless was hit by an arrow to the artificial fin, which snapped shut and pinched her tail. SHe started spinning wildly.

Hiccup attempted to crawl back and open it, and managed to get the thing working, but the hole was slowly growing. As was the damage to Maverick and Vitani.

Hiccup: FIND LAND, QUICKLY, ANY LAND BUT BEHIND US!

They fly desperately for an hour, slowly dropping from 800 feet, to 50 feet.

Hiccup: Maverick, you better pray for land.

Maverick: Wait, I see a coast. I SEE A COAST!

Hiccup looked where Maverick was looking. About a mile away was a large island with forest, beach, etc.

Hiccup: We're gonna make it. C'mon Toothless we need a bit more altitude.

They all manage to climb to 500 feet.

Hiccup: WE NEED TO FIND A SPOT TO LAND CAUSE WE'RE COMING IN ON SKIN!

Maverick roars and stares at a wide field of grass.

They begin to dive in it, when Hiccup's heart drops.

Hiccup: ROCKS! THERE'S ROCKS ALL OVER THIS FIELD! PULL UP GUYS PULL UP!

But it was too late. Maverick and Vitani hit first. They performed a few spins to bleed off speed before they hit. They received a few scrapes and bruises, but not too bad.

Toothless' tail fin broke off, and she couldn't reduce her speed in time. She hit full throttle. She flipped, and Hiccup flew off. Hiccup was flipping several times every couple seconds, and was actually bouncing of the ground. Toothless' larger structure and still operable wings slowed her down to where she only damaged her back left leg a bit.

When Hiccup finally stopped, he couldn't see straight from all the flips he did in the air. But he COULD feel the pain. His whole back had a large scratch down the spine, it wasn't deep enough to be serious, but it still hurt. He also fractured his shoulder blades, blood seeped from the pierced skin where he hit the small rocks. He also scraped his exposed arms pretty bad, but fortunately nothing there broke.

He was hurt pretty bad, but nothing was life threatening.

The others all ran up to him, even the limping Toothless.

Maverick: We need to get him to shelter. I can smell a storm coming.

Vitani: Let's get to the forest first. We need to get out of the open if there are any predators of dragon hating humans.

Toothless: Well let's get going then. *She gently held Hiccup in her mouth, teeth retracted*


	24. Dragons, Dragons Everywhere

The three dragons were taking Hiccup to some cover before the storm hit, when Toothless's heart drooped.

Toothless: Hang on, Hiccup isn't breathing.

Toothless set Hiccup down and examined him. He had blood coming from the top left and top right of his skull. Toothless looked closely, and found 2 small depressions there. Those injuries could be life threatening.

Toothless jumped into action.

Toothless: Find something to cover his skull, I'll see if I can help him.

Maverick and Vitani dashes off.

Toothless racked her brain trying to think of a way to help, but could only think of one way.

Toothless bit down on her tongue. Drawing blood.

Toothless: Hiccup, forgive me for this.

Toothless drew her tongue down Hiccup's spine. Night Fury blood has healing properties. Night Furies are so rare they needed an extra edge, so that's what they got. She then licked his shoulder blades, arms, and the depressions on his skull. She knew the consequences, but she had no other option.

Hiccup's breathing steadied. Simultaneously his body began to alter. He got the spines and wings or a Night Fury on his back, his arms became black, his fingers became clawed, and his ears moved to the top of his head and morphed into the tall ones of a Night Fury. Finally, his lower spine grew out and into a tail that almost reached the ground. He was basically a human with Night Fury appendages.

As Hiccup stopped bleeding, Toothless sighed in relief, but she knew what she had given up. She wouldn't be able to fly when Hiccup became fully dragon. She gave up her life so that he could live.

Maverick and Vitani came back. Vitani was holding half a coconut, and Maverick found nothing.

Vitani: This should do. *Toothless took it and overhead Hiccup's skull*

Maverick: Where'd you get the coconut?

Vitani: Found it.

Maverick: Not possible. Coconuts are tropical.

Vitani: So are swallows but they live here at times.

Maverick: You're saying coconuts are migratory?

Vitani: No but a swallow could've carried it.

Maverick: How?

Vitani: With its talons.

Maverick: It's not a matter of grip, it's a matter of weight ratio. A 5 ounce bird can't carry a one pound coconut.

Vitani: It doesn't matter.

Maverick: An African Swallow could've but they're not migratory.

Vitani: WHO CARES!?

Maverick: Maybe 2 Swallows carried it together?

Toothless: SHUT THE **** UP!

Maverick: Ok ok. Sheesh.


	25. Hush Little Prince

Hiccup woke up a few hours later in a cave.

Hiccup: Oh my head. What did I drink? Wait, why am I wearing a coconut?

Toothless: Your skull was damaged, so we used that to protect it.

Hiccup: Ok I know I'm dreaming. I just understood you.

Toothless: No, I sort of used my blood to heal you. If I didn't you would've died.

Hiccup: Oh boy. This should be good. Let's see, ears, arms, hands, *Feels his back* spine, wings, and tail. Wow I got banged up pretty badly didn't I? (Look up Night Fury hybrid, that's about what he looks like)

Toothless: Yeah. I'm sorry.

Hiccup: No, I'm sorry for failing to see the danger, if I hadn't you wouldn't have had to sacrifice your flight. Now we can't show affection or my hands will become paws. So don't do what you usually do.

Toothless: Understood. You know that since you and I are the only Night Furies you'll be the king of the species.

Hiccup: Cool. Dad was right, I'm destined to be a leader, just not of humans.

Toothless chuckles.

Toothless: So you aren't going to looks for a cure?

Hiccup: I'll keep looking for the last ingredient, but I won't take it. I'll think I'll enjoy being a Night Fury. I can finally stop being, well, all of this.

Toothless: You just gestured to all of yourself.

They both laughed.

Toothless: Seriously though, you'd probably make a great Night Fury, and even better hatchlings.

Hiccup blushes and starts to sweat.

Hiccup: Let's not get ahead of ourselves.

Toothless: I'm kidding, or am I? Hehe.

Hiccup: You useless reptile.

Toothless: *After a pause* You're still a bit weak, and it's almost dark, you should get some more rest.

Hiccup: But I don't want

Toothless: HUSH! *Soft singing* Hush my little one. You must be exhausted. Sleep my little Hiccup. Let your dream take wing. One day when you're big and strong, you will be a king.

Hiccup: Aww, goodnight buddy.

Toothless: Goodnight little prince. *To self walking out of cave* Soon your changes, intensify.


	26. Fallen

On Hopeless Island…

The four 'dragons' were discussing a way to get off the island.

Hiccup: The way I see it, we just need to wait until Astrid finds us.

Maverick: Who knows how long that will take. She has no clue if we're even alive right now. Besides, as chief, Stoick does what's best for the village. Sacrificing several men for a few dragons, even if one is his son, is something he won't do. Especially if the nearby area is under enemy control. We're on our own.

Toothless: Hiccup, you have wings and a tail right?

Hiccup: *Turns around and shows them* Yes.

Toothless: You need to fly to Berk and tell them where we are.

Hiccup: No way. I

Toothless: Hiccup listen to me. We can't fly, you can. We don't know how long rescue will take or if it'll come at all. If you don't do this we'll starve to death. Please. For me.

Hiccup: Alright. I'll come back.

Hiccup takes to the skies and flies off.

Vitani: You think we'll make it?

Toothless: If I told him the truth he'd die with us.

In the air…

Hiccup was flying at break neck speeds to reach Berk as soon as possible. He flew directly into storm clouds without a second thought.

Hiccup: Lightning. Wait a sec. ITS METAL! MY… *ZAP* leg.

Hiccup ceased his wing movements and began a death spiral. Much like when he and Toothless flew the first time.

He plummeted for an agonizing 45 seconds. Each second felt like forever. Then he dreads what he sees. An island right below him.

Hiccup: Oh yeah, this is gonna hurt.

Hiccup blacks out from fear.


	27. New Friends and New Enemies

Hiccup woke up later. It was night, and he was floating in some kind of energy bubble. A man in blue robes and holding a staff stares at him.

?: Ah you're awake. Bout time. Thought you were dead.

Hiccup: Who are you?

?: My name is of no importance. What is important is who you are. You see, I am a sorcerer. My master and I are devising a plan, and we need a man on the inside. He knows almost everything, but he still needs a hand.

Hiccup: I don't believe you.

?: Believe this. *He taps his staff on the ground and lightning flies out and cuts a tree in half.*

Hiccup: Ok I believe you. What do you mean man on the inside?

?: A spy, a mole, a swine, whatever you want to call it. You will tell me where the defenses are weakest.

Hiccup: As if I would ever do that.

The man closes his hand and Hiccup can no longer breathe.

?: I IMPLORE you to reconsider.

Hiccup: *Coughs* A-alright.

?: *He opens his hand and Hiccup can breathe again* and to be sure you don't cross me.

He reaches his hand into the field, it moves towards Hiccup's chest, his heart pounds as if it's trying to escape. The hand goes through his skin as if it were water. His fingers close around Hiccup's heart.

?: STOP IT!

Both: What?

Something flies by and blasts the sorcerer with a quick flame. It's a 9ft 5in tall scarlet colored dragon with blue wing membranes, gold scutes(chest plates), blue eyes, blue wing membranes, classic arrowhead tail-tip (colored Gold) long gold colored horns, gold claws(five on each fore-paw, three on each hind-paw), blue finned ears, long golden mane, and gold spike ridge. (Copied and pasted from the person who requested this dragon)

When the sorcerer looses his concentration, the field drops and Hiccup is freed.

?: Come on we gotta go now.

The dragon grabs Hiccup with his fore paws and dashes off, fortunately in the direction of Berk.

Hiccup: Who in Thor's name are you?

?: Um can we speak about this after we, you know, land?

Hiccup: Sure.

After a long 5 hour flight, quite precarious for Hiccup, they land on a small uninhibited island.

Hiccup kisses the ground when they land.

Hiccup: Ok first things first. I'm Hiccup, and you are?

?: Uh, m-my name's Draco.

Hiccup: Bit typical for a dragon, but who am I to judge? Thanks for saving me.

Draco: I-It's no trouble?

Hiccup: What's with the stuttering?

Draco: Oh, s-sorry. I'm a, a bit shy around new people.

Hiccup: You certainly weren't a few hours ago.

Draco: Well in a desperate situation, the adrenaline gets… you know, pumping, and I become brave. I'm, I'm not very social.

Hiccup: I see. Well thanks again. If you hadn't shown up who knows what would've happened. You're a true friend.

Draco's eyes light up.

Draco: D-did you say friend? *Hiccup nods* I… I have a friend? *After a slight pause* YAY! *Tackles Hiccup and starts licking him* OH THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU!

Hiccup: Ok down boy down!

Draco: *Gets off* I'm sorry. I've just been alone for so long, I've been wanting a friend for ages, and now I have one. This is the best day ever.

Hiccup sweats a bit.

Thoughts: He seems nice, but boy does he need some human, or dragon, interaction. This guy's nuts.


	28. Homeward Bound

Draco and Hiccup rested on the island for several hours before they decided on a course of action.

Hiccup: So where is your home?

Draco: Well, here, there, everywhere. I don't really have a home. I've just been flying where the wind takes me.

Hiccup: Well my home is a place called Berk. It's not too far from here, but I have some injured friends back at an island a day from here.

Draco: Well do we go to Berk, or your friends?

Hiccup: Let's go to Berk, my wings are still paralyzed from that lightning, and you won't be able to carry the three of them.

Draco: So where is this, 'Berk?'

Hiccup: About 6 hours Northwest.

Draco: Uh. Which way is Northwest?

Hiccup: Oh for Thor's sake. I climb on and direct you.

Draco: Oh ok.

Hiccup: You know it's odd. You've not yet mentioned my strange appearance.

Draco: You look much like I did many years ago, if a bit older. You see, my father was a human and my mother was a Greater Western Firedrake. I was born looking much like you do now. Although my scales were a different color. Over the years, as I began to mature, I became more and more dragon. Finally, on my seventh birthday, my transformation was complete. My parents were happy for me, unfortunately, they were murdered soon after by dragon slayers. My mother was killed on the spot, and my father was executed for, quote, "Loving a dragon whore." I ran. I was alone from that day onwards. It was a tough life. I scarcely knew how to breathe fire, now I was alone. I was scared, cold, and lost. I acted like a loner, but I was secretly yearning for a hug. Someone with a shoulder to cry onto. And I finally met you.

Hiccup: Dragon and human, I won't even ask. My you've had a rough life. Now let's get in the air, and I'll tell you mine on the way back.

As they land on Berk…

Hiccup: So now we're landing on Berk, while I'm explaining my life to you.

Draco: Ok I'm all caught up.

Suddenly, weapons are pointed at Daco. Stoick pushes through the crowd.

Stoick: Son! Are you hurt? Where's Tootless? Why are you part dragon? And why is this THING here?

Draco shrank back, covering his eyes with his wings, as though it would protect him from anything.

Hiccup: I WAS hurt. She's hurt and stranded. Toothless gave her blood to save my life. This is Draco. He saved my life and he's no 'thing.' He's a great friend, and a loyal companion.

At those words Draco lifted his wings a bit.

Hiccup: We need a search party, now!

At the island…

Toothless and Maverick are very pale, the cave floor is covered in parts by the stomach acids of the dragons. Why?

Vitani drags a boar into the cave.

Vitani: Come on Maverick: You have to keep something down.

Most of the meat had a toxin in it. It made the ones who ate it deathly ill. So far, Vitani seemed immune, but she was still very cautious.

Maverick attempted to eat some if the boar. He got 2 mouthfuls down, when his stomach went into reverse again. About a gallon of water mixed with the small bit of meat came back up.

Maverick's head hit the floor. His eyes were heavily dilated, and we're moving around lie, crazy.

Vitani: Please hurry Hiccup. They won't make it much longer.


	29. Toxic

After finding Astrid on Berk, who apparently was not very worried, (she assumed he was exploring) he discovered she now had wings and a tail. Also when she smiled, Hiccup almost fainted. Her teeth were unnaturally sharp.

Hiccup gathered a group of 8, with fast dragons like Typhoomerangs, Hiccup went back out to find the others. He was riding Draco, who was a nervous wreck with all the other dragons asking him questions.

Where did you come from?

Whats with the mane?

You don't smell like fish?

Whats your shot limit?

Where am I?

Draco: Hiccup. I-I don't feel so good.

Hiccup: Just calm down bud. Close your eyes and pretend they're not here.

Draco followed the instructions, and his mind stopped spinning. He was able to keep a lid on it until…

Why don't you have many friends?

His breathing became upset, and his face was even redder than usual.

Draco: Hiccup, you need to get them to stop asking me questions. If they don't… I'll snap and I'll hurt someone. Hurt them bad.

Hiccup: Hey dragons. Leave poor Draco alone. He's nervous and shy. So buzz of or so help me I will ground you for a month. UNDERSTAND!?

The other dragons promptly shut up.

Draco's breathing regulated. He seemed to calm down.

After 2 days they reached the island.

Hiccup: Ok now we need to find them. They're somewhere in this forest if they did what they said.

Draco: Oh what do they smell like? I've got a good nose.

Hiccup: Um, I'm not sure.

?: I've got a piece of Maverick's shirt.

Hiccup: WHY, do you have that?

?: … I don't know.

Draco sniffed the cloth fragment and started pursuit sniffing. 10 minutes later they found the cave. Vitani was comforting Maverick, while Maverick and Toothless liked about to die.

Hiccup: TOOTHLESS!

Hiccup ran up and hugged Toothless. His scales advanced from his arms to his chest, and down to his stomach, and across his back.

Hiccup: What happened?

Toothless: The meat, it's got some kind of poison. Vitani's immune for some reason. But Maverick and I couldn't eat at all. And look.

Toothless rolls on his side to reveal a large tear on his stomach.

Hiccup: By gods what happened?

Toothless: Nothing. I just woke up and there it was.

Hiccup: I know what I have to do.

Hiccup hugged and licked Toothless. The scales spread over his entire body. He used his now serrated teeth to draw blood from his hand. The blood was now a near black. Night Fury blood. He ran his hand over the wound, and it sealed up just seconds after. Toothless seemed totally revitalized, but he still couldn't fly without the fin.

Hiccup did the same for Maverick and Vitani. This time on their wings. Their wings healed up, but Maverick was still weak. Why didn't the blood work for him?

Hiccup: We don't have much time. Toothless and Maverick, get on the Typhoomerangs, they'll get you back.

The Typhoomerangs' massive size allowed them to carry massive weight, and they were one of the fastest dragons ever.

2 days later…

Gothi was looking at Maverick. Gobber and Hiccup were with her.

Gothi drew some symbols.

Gobber: She says that there's a wild Terrible Terror behind his ear. OW! *Gothi smacked him* Didn't think that was right. Ok let me try again. Oh I see now. She says that the reason Maverick wasn't fully healed is because he isn't a real dragon. He used to be human so Night Fury blood can only heal wounds. *Gothi drew more symbols* She also says she would give a normal dragon or human a 5% chance of survival, but seeing how stubborn, tough, and outright strange Maverick is, she says it's about a 50-50. That still looks like a Terrible Terror. *Gobber ducks under Gothi's stick* Haha I got ya that time. OHOW! *Gothi jabbed his gut*


	30. Waking Up

2 months later…

Maverick's eyes flutter open. He's very sore but alive.

He gets up and exits his hut.

He comes across 2 Night Furies. Wait a sec. TWO Night Furies?

Maverick runs over to them.

?: Ah Maverick. You're up.

Maverick: Who are you?

Toothless giggles.

Maverick: What's so funny?

Toothless: That's Hiccup.

Maverick stands in shock for several minutes.

Maverick: Uh… Uh… I'm… not sure… what to say right now.

Hiccup laughs.

Hiccup: Now you know how I felt when you became a dragon. Though I'm happy. Night. Furies have a future.

Maverick: How so?

Hiccup: Look at Toothless.

Maverick eyes Toothless carefully, his gaze stops on her belly. It's rather large, but instead of soft and loose, it looks rather tight. Maverick's mind pieces the puzzle together fast.

Maverick: I wonder what Stoick will say when he finds out his grand kids are going to be dragons.

**Sorry. I know it's really short, but I needed SOMETHING besides just an author's post. School has been making life hell for me, as usual. Not that I'm bad at it, I just don't care enough to try. That and in hockey 2 days ago, I got hit and the back of my head slammed into the ice really hard. If it wasn't for the helmet I'd probably be dead, but my focus is a bit fuzzy right now. I'll try to keep updating, but it won't be as frequent.**


	31. Awkward Confessions

Later on that day…

Hiccup and Toothless entered their home. Stoick was currently cooking dinner. He was a HORRIBLE cook, and Hiccup was happy that he now found raw fish so appetizing so he didn't have to eat his father's cooking. Hiccup took a deep breath, thumped his tail twice to get attention, and started writing.

'How would you feel about grandkids?'

Stoick: I think it would be great. Who's the lady you found?

'Ill answer that soon. Now how do you feel about grandkids with four legs and wings?'

Stoick: I don't think I'd necessarily be very happy about that, but I'd accept them all the same.

'Now you know that I was recently turned into a dragon right?'

Stoick: The evidence is strain me in the face.

'Ok now here's what you don't know. The transformation progressed through affection to the dragon you received the blood from. So when I was covered in scales but still human, I had kissed, or more accurately licked, Toothless like a lover would do.'

Stoick: I don't think I like where this is goin.

'To become a full dragon, I… (represents a pause in the writing) had to… mate with Toothless.'

Stoick: You really wanted to give up your life as a Viking didn't you. I'm gonna need some time to process this.

'Thats not even the worst part. Toothless is… well… (in extremely small writing) pregnant.'

Stoick: Sorry what is that last word?

'PREGNANT'

Stoick then looked at Toothless and noticed her bulging belly.

Stoick put his hand on his forehead.

Stoick: *Sighs* Hiccup, I'm going to go smash some rocks. I may be gone a few days.

Stoick walks out.

Hiccup: Wow. He's never been gone for days, usually just hours. He's taking this really hard.

Toothless: He's not going to hurt me or the hatchlings? Right?

Hiccup: Uh… r-right.

Toothless: *In a tone that expresses that she expected it* Oh dear.


	32. A Message From The Gods

2 days later…

Hiccup and Toothless wake up to see Stoick still isn't home.

Hiccup: He must be taking this harder than I thought.

Toothless: Well what do ya expect? A man who used to strangle Nightmares with his bare hands, has his son mate with a dragon, turn into a dragon, and have the dragon he mated with get pregnant. What did you think was gonna happen? *Stands up and hisses*

Hiccup: You ok?

Toothless: Yeah. The little rascals are just getting really heavy.

Indeed even over just 2 days, Toothless had grown noticeably. Her scales were incredibly tight, and one could actually see the pink skin between the stretched out scales. Her belly was almost touching the ground, and she still had a fair amount of time left. It was obvious she was gonna have a very large litter.

Hiccup: I have to admit, I like this pregnancy look. There's more of you to love. You, and the little yous.

Toothless: Ah Hiccup, you always were a charmer.

Hiccup: You clearly didn't know me when I tried to hit on Astrid. I could barely speak. Actually that was the same for most ladies I tried to hit on.

Toothless: Oh? But you never had a problem with me.

Hiccup: Well I also never knew you were a female, or tried to hit on you.

Toothless: Yet you've done it several times recently, maybe as a dragon you have more confidence.

Hiccup: Well maybe I'm like Maverick. Born a human, but destined to excel as a dragon.

Toothless: Well whatever the case, I'm just glad that if I had to mate with anyone, I'm so glad it was you.

At Gothi's…

Gothi seemingly was meditating when Stoick and Gobber came up.

Before Stoick could speak, Gothi held up her index finger, signaling him to stop.

Gothi stood up and drew a few symbols.

Gobber: She says, "I know why you're here. Toothless is expecting a litter isn't she?"

Stoick: She is, and I'm deeply troubled. For many reasons. One, a dragon can't be a chief, so who's gonna take over when I die? Two, it concerns me that Hiccup actually mated with Toothless to become a dragon. And most importantly, I'm worried about him. What if he starts to become a dragon, in mind as well? I don't want to have to tell my son to heel, or stop burning things down. Though the last one I've actually told him several times, but you get the picture.

Gothi proceeded to draw several symbols.

Gobber: Ok let's see here. "I'm currently thinking of a way to split chiefing jobs between 2 chiefs. If Hiccup really loved Toothless that much that he would sacrifice his humanity, you should be happy that he's found such a strong and beautiful mate, and one that loves him back. Lastly, I was trying to contact the gods on what to do about Hiccup. Come back by moon high, (midnight) I should have the answer by then." Did I get that all right? *Gothi nods* I'm gettin better at this.

Stoick: Ok Gobber. Let's go. Thank you Gothi.

That night…

A thunderbolt knocks down a bucket of bones. Gothi calmly stands up and inspects the placement of the bones. She gasps in shock. She actually speaks.

Gothi: In all my years…


	33. The News

Moon high…

Stoick and Gobber return. Gothi seems to be in a state of shock. She's white as a ghost.

Stoick: Gothi? Are you ok? *Gothi nods* What did the gods say?

Gothi: Stoick… what I am about to say is so important I decided to break my vow of silence. So listen up cause I'll only say this once.

Stoick: Whatever it is Gothi, please just tell me.

Gothi: The gods said that, a new evil will soon arrive. A kind never before experienced, and one that won't be experienced for many centuries to come. This next part is what concerns me most. "Many Night Furies will die soon. And nothing can be done to save them."

Stoick: This… This can't be happening. We finally make peace, and now my world is about to be torn apart.

Gothi: They didn't say which Night Furies though. So Hiccup still has hope.

Stoick: It's not just Hiccup I'm worried about now. What about Toothless' babies? Will such young lives be cut short? Why do the gods torment us like this.

Gothi: This is not done by the gods. The next part of the message was, "This is not our doing, and is out of our control."

Stoick: Something that not even Odin can handle? Then it's hopeless to fight. Gobber, prepare Berk for a full evacuation. I don't care what the gods say. We will save the Night Furies. Thank you for your counsel Gothi.

Gothi: I'm not done yet. The last part of the message said, "Beware Stoick the Vast. You have 2 choices before you. One of 2 legs, one of 4. One will see you save the Vikings, the other will see them gone forever.

Stoick is silent as he walks away.


	34. Titan Sized

On a tiny island in the middle of nowhere…

Maverick: HAHAHAHA no more.

?: wait it gets better.

Maverick is lying on a surgery table with a sorcerer in front of him. There's a crystal ball firing 2 beams of magic. One is on Maverick, the other is not on anything. Maverick has his chest open and his heart removed. The first beam is keeping him alive and numbing the pain. The sorcerers name is Edward, or Ed for short. There was also a spell so he could understand Maverick.

Ed: When the patient woke up his skeleton was missing, and the sorcerer was never heard from again! HAHAHA!

Maverick: HA! Hahaha. Ohoho. Classic.

Ed: Anyway. That's how I lost my magic license. Now, most hearts couldn't withstand this power, *moves the heart in front of the second beam* but I'm very certain a dragon heart will *BANG*

The heart explodes.

Maverick: What was that?

Ed: the sound of progress. *He opens an icebox with 3 hearts labeled Terrible a Terror, Typhoomerang, and Red Death. He grabs the Red Death one. He holds it in front of the beam. It beats rapidly then turns a semi transparent red* Oh, that looks good. *Drops it on Maverick's open chest* There we are.

Maverick: Should I be awake for this?

Ed: hehe, well no. But could you hold your rib cage open a bit. *Maverick grabs his ribs and opens them up a bit more.* I can't seem to *The heart slides into place*

Maverick: AAAAAH! *He holds a rib in his claw*

Ed: Oh don't be such a a baby. Ribs grow back. *To self* No they don't.

He turns the second beam onto Maverick and his chest closes up and heals by itself. Maverick also begins to change. Four more horns appeared below his normal ones. He grew more back spikes. The spikes on his wings got longer and sharper. And Maverick got bigger. He was now a Titan sized monstrous nightmare. *Look it up and imagine all black*

Maverick: This feels good.

Ed: Ok let me get your friends.

2 hours later…

Ed: Ok that looks good, very nice here.

Draco: Hey thanks buddy. *Opens the door where Hiccup and Maverick are waiting. He's a bit larger (not by much, but just a little) he's a slightly darker shade of red and he has a bunch of gold lightning like markings on his back, as well as some additional horns, and the tufts of fur on his legs turn from red to gold (Draco's description of the dragon)* OHO MAN! You would not BELIEVE… how much this hurts.

Ed: Hiccup you're next.


	35. Enraged

Maverick, Draco, and Hiccup all returned to Berk that afternoon, to find it in great disarray. Hardly anyone was still at town. They found Stoick and almost everyone else at the docks.

After getting his dad's attention, Hiccup started writing. *Hiccup now has an ocean blue streak running from his head to his tail, along the spine*

'Dad what's going on.'

Stoick: Gothi told us of a new evil to arise. One not seen before, or will be seen for centuries. And that many Night Furies will die. Apparently even the gods can't control it. So we are leaving. You and the others will come wether you like it or not.

Hiccup glances at the swollen belly of Toothless.

'Let's get going then.'

Stoick: We're just loading up. You have 5 minutes to say your goodbyes to this place.

Hiccup flies off and visits a couple of areas around the island. The arena, his home, and finally where he met Toothless. But he wasn't alone.

There was a robbed figure in the middle of the clearing.

Hiccup roared real fast, jumped down, and started writing.

'What are you doing here? We're leaving.'

?: But of course. Just one problem.

'What?'

?: My master won't be pleased if I let you go. Again.

Hiccup's thoughts: What does he mean again? Hang on. That voice. It was when… OH SHI

?: Freeze.

Hiccup can no longer move.

?: Hmm. So your dragon's been shutting around with more than just ore dragons eh.

Hiccup: YOU LEAVE TOOTHLESS OUT OF THIS!

?: My my such a temper. Let's take care of that right now. Hmm. SHIELD! *He throws his hands up just in time to create a barrier from a fireball. Thus freeing Hiccup.* How many times is this guy gonna interrupt my work?

Draco lands, but he's, different. He's still in Solar Form, but it seems, darker, somewhat evil. His mane, and the tufts of fur on his legs, are now blood red. He also no longer possesses the lightning bolt pattern on his body. His scales are also slightly darker.

Draco: Hyaaaah. Hahahahahaha.

Hiccup: Draco. What's happened to you?

?: Draco is it. Hmm. Seems like he's in some kind of enraged state. This'll be fun. *He taps his staff on the ground*

A lightning bolt flies out and blasts Draco.

Draco: GAH!

He flies back and hits his back on the ground. He gets up, slightly shaken, but relatively unharmed.

?: Hmm. I was not informed of this. Perhaps my master doesn't know as much as he thought. Oh well. Glaciate.

Draco is frozen in solid ice. His glare however, is unwavering.

?: Now then. Let's continue.

He he taps his staff and shoots lightning at Hiccup, but this time, Maverick intervenes. He heard the commotion and came to help. The lightning hit him instead.

The sorcerer throws his hat down in frustration.

?: Just ONCE, I'd like to do something without distractions.

Maverick: Hrn. Hiccup. I promised myself I wouldn't do this, but when someone crosses the line, you do something about it, because you can. When Draco and I finish this guy, you need to do what is necessary.

Hiccup: What are you talking about?

Maverick: Red Rage.

Maverick unfreezes Draco with his fire, then let's. Red Rage take over.

?: Hmm. 2 enraged dragons… this… could be a problem.


	36. Rampaging Dragons

The sorcerer was sweating slightly as Draco in his Solar Storm form, and Maverick in his Red Rage, approach him. He started casting spells at random. Many spells hit the 2 raged dragons, but very little effect happened.

Draco: EYAAAH! HAHAHAHAHAHA!

Maverick: ATTERO! DOMINATUS! THE WORLD IS BURNING! DENIQUE! INTERIMO! THE WORLD HAS FALLE-EEEEEN!

Wizard: Hiccup! Help me!

Hiccup: Are you crazy?

Wizard: If we don't stop them, these dragons will destroy everything!

Hiccup: Fine, but when we're done, you're going to answer for what you've done.

Wizard: I understand. Are there any special abilities you have?

Hiccup: I recently was given the heart of a Red Death by another wizard named Edward. Apparently it gives me some special power.

Wizard: That's it. Get in front of me. I'll cast my most powerful spell.

A fireball from Maverick hits a nearby rock and blows it to bits.

Hiccup: ARE YOU _SURE_ THIS WILL WORK!?

Wizard: I have NO idea. But we don't have any other options.

Hiccup gets in front of the wizard as he casts his energize spell.

Hiccup: Yeah! *His heart begins to pump forcefully* AAAAHAHAHA! *One of Maverick's shots covers him. He keeps walking forwards as his body begins to glow blue* HAHAHAHA! I AM FIREPROOOOOOF!

Hiccup launches a powered up Plasma Blast, it hits Maverick and knocks him back. He fires a second at Draco. Draco is blown back into a rock. He becomes stunned. Hiccup fires rapidly at Maverick.

Maverick: GRRR! MARCH! FIGHT! DIE! ON BERK! MARCH! FIGHT! CONQUER! BERK!

Thanks to the energize spell, Hiccup is unaffected by exceeding his shot limit.

Maverick: HNG! GAH! GRAAAAAH!

Maverick is knocked out. His Red Rage subsides.

Hiccup: Whew. That's one. Almost there.

Wizard: Don't speak so soon!

Draco: *Panting* Ha-ha. Ha-heh. Heheh. HAHAHAHAH! HAHAHAHAHAH! GYRAAAAAAAAAH!

Draco becomes wrapped in a red sphere. His appearance warps drastically. A powerful red wind blows violently.

Hiccup: HES GETTING STRONGER!

Wizard: YA THINK! HNG! WHERES THIS WIND COMING FROM!

Draco: HAHAHA! *The red ball vanishes, revealing the new Draco*

(Just look up Solar Storm Draco 2)

Hiccup: *Tears in his eyes* Draco. What've I done to you?

Draco's eyes begin to glow red, the spikes on his back follow suit as he inhales.

Wizard: Be careful Hiccup, he's trying something.

Draco opens his mouth, and an immensely powerful stream of flame rockets out. Anything within 3 feet of it, is vaporized. The flames get closer and closer to Hiccup.

Hiccup: Oh yeah, THIS is gonna hurt.

The flames engulf Hiccup.

Hiccup: AHHHHHH! OH MY GODS! SOMEBODY HELP ME! HES… TOO STRONG!

The wizard's spell breaks, fortunately Draco's fire stops at the same time. Hiccup lays in the center of the gully, struggling to stay conscious.

Draco steps closer to Hiccup, slowly. As if he's enjoying seeing Hiccup in such pain.

Hiccup crawls closer to Draco too. When he reaches him, he grabs his left front leg and looks up.

Hiccup: HELP!

Draco looks down, and opens his mouth, fire building up inside.

NOOOOOOOOOOOO!


	37. On Death's Door

NOOOOOO!

Hiccup sees a figure bash into Draco a fraction of a scene before he fired. He recognized it as his father. Only he would charge a dragon as powerful as that with his bare hands. He grabbed Draco and began to push him back to the water. The fire from within burned Stocik's hands and arms up real bad, but he was a Viking. They're like hockey players of their time.

Draco: RAAAAAH!

He started clawing Stoick's body, but Stoick didn't budge. He pushed Draco back to the water's edge, when his strength finally began to fail him. He gave one lash shove, and forced Draco and himself into the water.

Hiccup: *Weakly* daaaaad. Ugh. *Hiccup passes out*

Later…

SSSSSSHHHHHRRRRN!

Hiccup: NIGHT FURY!

Hiccup jolts awake and sees Toothless in front of him. She's gently warming her belly with some non explosive fire.

Toothless: HICCUP! Oh my Hiccup, I thought I'd lost you.

Hiccup: But, dad.

Toothless: Yes you're gonna be a dad. Didn't we go over this a long time ago?

Hiccup: No my dad.

Toothless: We've already spoken to him silly.

Hiccup: Listen to me. Where. Is. My father?

Toothless: *Face drops* Oh. Him. He's at Gothi's. He's not doing so well. She doubts he'll make it through moon high.

Hiccup: I'm going to see him. Stay put.

Hiccup flew up to Gothi's hut. A mortally wounded Stoick is struggling to stay alive. And there's a Greater Western Firedrake, who won't even look at Stoick out of shame.

Hiccup: DAD!

Stoick and Draco look up at him.

Stoick: *Coughs weakly* Son, I wanted to say, I'm sorry. For everything. I was so focused on making you a Viking, that I even forgot you were my son. You deserved better than me. Someone who would've believed in you. I'm sure that Gobber was more of a father figure to you than I was. I, Don't have much time left. Before I go, there's something I have to say. I see your mother's face in my dreams. You two deserved better than me. Both of ya. I know I wasn't the father you wanted, but I need you to know Hiccup, how proud I am, of the man you have become.

Hiccup, tears in his eyes, begins to write.

"Ive only dreamt you'd ever say that. Ive waited my whole life to hear those words. I need to admit, if you hadnt pushed me so hard, I never would've met Toothless, and the war never would've ended. You're the reason I'm a man."

Stocik: *Weakly laughs* That's my boy. Can't even let himself take credit for anything. Go now. Don't mourn over me, go be with your friends, help them get over this. That's my last order as chief. You run Berk now Hiccup.

Hiccup: *Eyes too watery to write* I won't let you down dad. I love you.

No translation was needed there.


	38. Revival

Hiccup turned away, tears folding his eyes, when they soon became filled with resolve and determination.

Hiccup turns to face Stoick is out like a light, and barely breathing.

Hiccup: You're right. I am the chief. And my first order is for you Stoick the Vast, *Bites his right front paw* TO LIVE!

Hiccup uses his front right front paw to open the skin on his father's arm, he then presses his bloody paw on it.

Hiccup waits, but nothing happens.

Hiccup: I'm not gonna make this easy on you.

He slashes Stoick's chest open, and he slams his paw down, trying to force the blood in.

Hiccup: Come on you stubborn bastard. *BANG* Get up. *BANG* That's an order. *BANG* LIVE GIDS DAMN IT! *BANG*

Hiccup hugs his father and starts crying.

Gothi walks in.

Gothi: *Since Hiccup couldn't read her drawings* I'm sorry Hiccup. He died with

Hiccup: SHUT UP! *Needed no translating* damn it! DAMN IT! I didn't make it in time dad. I'm sorry.

10 minutes later…

Hiccup was still mourning his dead father, when his head lifted slightly.

Hiccup: Hm. *Notices the steady movement of his head* Wait, it's not over yet. There's still hope! C'mon dad get up.

Stoick jolts awake and stands up immediately.

Stoick: HNG! AH! HAAAAAAAAAA!

Stoick runs around the hut screaming.

Hiccup: DAD YOURE OK!

Stoick: Who's been dancing on my chest?

'Me'

Stoick: How am I still alive?

'Night Fury blood has healing powers. Why do you think I first took it? Now you'll be able to chief again'

Stoick: No son, those days are behind me. I officially stepped down, you're chief until you're dead, or you pass it to the next of kin.

'Dad… I don't know what to say. Thank you.'

Stoick: Oh come here ya beastie.

Stoick puts Hiccup in one of his bear hugs.

Neither of them knew what was happening until it was too late.

Hiccup opened his eyes.

Hiccup: GAH! DAD… YOURE…

Stoick: I'm what? Wait, how can I understand ya? Oh no. Please not that. Anythin but that. Please don't tell me I'm a dragon.

Hiccup: Ok I won't.

Stoick: But you said this happened through affection.

Hiccup: Well a father son hug is probably one of the most intense forms of affection. But hey look at the bright side. You get to spend hundreds of years with me.

Stoick: Are ya trying to bring me down?

Hiccup: Yep you're still my father alright.

Stoick: Well at least that prophecy is over.

Gothi taps her stick twice.

Gothi: This prophecy had only just begun.

Stoick: Wait. You mean that Draco, wasn't the danger?

Gothi nods.

Gothi: The danger you will face will be many times greater. However your path has been chosen. The one of four legs. Will this save Vikings? It's too soon to tell.

Stoick: Ahh I see. This is troubling. Hey Hiccup, you wanna learn how Vikings interrogate?


	39. Wrath and Lust

The Wizard, who refused to give up his name, was bound in a chair, a figure stepped forward. It was Draco, and he was PISSED.

Wizard: Oh so I get the dragon who can't control himself?

Draco: SHUT UP! I saw what you did.

Wizard: I don't know what you mean.

Draco curls his claws in and slugs the wizard with his paw.

Draco: You know damn well what I mean. YOU F***ING SON OF A BITCH! Hiccup trusted you, I almost thought I could too.

Wizard: I did nothing to him.

Draco: I don't mean what you did do, it's about what you didn't do. I was aware of everything during that fight. When my fire was about to subside, you dropped that spell. YOU TRIED TO MAKE ME KILL MY BEST FRIEND!

Wizard: I almost succeeded too. You're so unstable, it was a piece of cake to make you turn on him.

Draco's eyes appear calm for a second, then they become enraged, he coated himself in water before he arrived to keep himself under control. He leaned forwards and bit deep into the Wizard's shoulder. He cried out in pain and Draco pulled his head back, tearing the wound.

Draco: WHO ARE YOU WORKING FOR!?

Wizard: I don't know his name. He's so strange. He dresses so odd, and he has these, things. You don't understand, I had to do his. Or he was gonna kill me.

Draco: What does he want?

Wizard: He wants to 'change history.' Apparently something bad happens to him and he's trying to correct it.

Draco: Why did he want you to go after Hiccup so much?

Wizard: Hiccup is a, unique specimen. He says that Hiccup's knowledge would accelerate his plans. And if you hadn't kept interrupting then you'd all be dead by now.

Draco: Anything else?

Wizard: No. Now would you let me go already?

Draco: Oh I'll let you go alright. Straight to Hel.

Draco roars. A crunch is heard, then silence.

The next day…

Draco is walking by a cliff when he spots Astrid. He lays down next to her.

Draco: Fish for your thoughts.

Astrid: I can't do this anymore? *Draco makes a 'hmm' sound* I'm sick of being… this. I'm not human, but I'm not dragon either. I'm some halfway… thing! If I met myself from now a year ago, I'd have kicked my own ass. I need to find a mate. Now I know how Hiccup felt. I'm a freak! *A tear falls from her eye. She speaks in a soft and sad voice* A freak that nobody wants. Hiccup won't even look at me anymore.

Draco: I do. *Astrid makes a 'hmm' Of her own* I never said this because you and Hiccup were so close, but one that he has Toothless, I can confess. I've always had a thing for you. You're very pretty.

Astrod: You like me? Even as this… creature?

Draco: You're not a creature. You're Astrid. A beautiful Viking, and a beautiful dragon.

Astrid: But…

Astrid is silenced by a kiss from Draco. They break up after some 30 seconds.

Astrid: I… I don't know what to say.

Draco: Don't talk… just let your instincts guide you.

Several hours later…

Apparently it was mating season for Nadders, and they both blacked out, and when they came to, Astrid was, no longer human, or Nadder.

Astrid was now a Greater Western Firedrake.

Astrid: I'm… a dragon?

Draco: Oh my gods. I'msorryimsorryimsorry. I don't know what came over me.

Astrid: Sh. It's ok. I don't know what happened either, but I'm glad we did what we did. Now I don't have to live between 2 worlds.

Draco: … I love you.

Astrid: I love you too.


	40. Break

Well I got a review asking if I would continue this or not. Well the answer is I will just not right now. This is a temporary hiatus as school is hell as always, and I'm doing something else. I'll be back.

Raptor.


End file.
